InVaSiOn
by Secangkir Kopi
Summary: Waktu itu kalian tak percaya. Dan kini lihatlah kejadian ini dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri. Kalau perkataan 'orang' itu benar tanpa ada kebohongan. Chapter 4 update! (update setiap tiga minggu).
1. Ucapan yang Terkabulkan

**InVaSiOn  
**

 **By RynKireiFRS a.k.a Ratu Rapopo**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara tuh bukan milik saya, tetapi Fuuma adik sa-tolong shotgun nya kasih Magoichi ya, jangan nembak saya. Semua chara ini milik CAPCOM dan saya cuman punya ide cerita doang kok o_o.**

 **Summary: Waktu itu kalian tak percaya. Dan kini lihatlah kejadian ini dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri. Kalau perkataan 'orang' itu benar tanpa ada kebohongan.**

 **Gak banyak basa-basi (?) langsung saja.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tahun 2018, sebuah UFO mendarat di sebuah lapangan kosong dekat pusat kota Fukuoka, Jepang. Masyarakat mulai menghampiri tempat tersebut dan keluarlah manusia-manusia yang sama seperti mereka. Tidak ada perbedaan fisik. Setelah diselidiki, yang membedakannya hanyalah kekuatan 'elemen' yang mereka miliki―serta tanda panah kanan-kiri di kedua lengan―dimana urat nadi tangan berada. Perlahan-lahan―seiring berjalannya waktu―masyarakat bumi mulai menerima kehadiran mereka. Disebabkan mereka datang dengan damai.

Sejak saat itu, seperempat dari penghuni planet 'Azure' berdatangan ke bumi dan tinggal disana. Membawa teknologi-teknologi yang belum ada di bumi. Ditambah dengan ramah dan sopannya mereka―manusia bumi percaya bahwa mereka bukan 'orang' jahat seperti di film-film.

Namun, 10 tahun kemudian―tepat tahun 2028, seorang peneliti yang masih menetap di planet Azure menemukan berkas-berkas, yang isinya penyerangan bumi oleh rakyat dan pemerintah planet Azure. Peneliti tersebut menuju ke bumi dan menyampaikan hal ini kepada masyarakat bumi lewat berbagai media massa.

"Dengarkan saya, penduduk Bumi. Saya mempunyai kabar yang tidak baik dari planet Azure. Mereka akan menyerang bumi dan memusnahkan seluruh manusia bumi! Ini bukan berita bohong! Ini berita yang saya dapatkan setelah melihat berkas-berkas rahasia pemerintah Azure! Maka dari itu manusia Bumi harus bersiap-siap!" perkataan Shinnosuke―peneliti tersebut―lewat media massa.

Berita tersebut bagaikan angin lewat. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan bahkan yang ada hanyalah pemberontakan terhadap berita tersebut. Manusia Bumi sudah 'teracuni' oleh manusia Azure. Polisi international pun turun tangan atas berita yang menurut mereka 'hoax' tersebut. Shinnosuke akhirnya dibekuk polisi dan dihukum dengan hukuman mati atas pelanggaran 'pencemaran nama baik' dan 'penipuan'. Shin'ichi meninggalkan seorang istri dan seorang anak yang berusia 8 tahun.

. . .

"Shinnosuke-kun...," Asaahi―istri Shinnosuke―hanya menangis melihat suaminya telah ditembak mati atas kasus tersebut. Anaknya hanya bisa terdiam dan sesekali airmatanya keluar dari mata yang tertutupi poninya tersebut.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, Asaahi masih belum bisa menerima kejadian itu. Walaupun sudah larut malam, isakan Asaahi masih terdengar dirumahnya.

Walaupun sudah larut malam, anak itu belum tidur dan berusaha membuat ibunya berhenti menangis. Bukan berhenti menangis, Asaahi memeluk anak itu yang merupakan anak tunggal.

"Mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahmu. Apa ini sifat asli manusia Bumi?" Asaahi membelai rambut anaknya sambil terisak. "Suatu hari nanti. Mereka akan melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri―kalau yang dikatakan ayahmu benar nak!" Asaahi melanjutkan perkataannya. Airmatanya menetes dirambut merah anaknya tersebut.

Anak itu hanya terdiam. Perasaan tidak tega melihat sang ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu atas kehilangan sang ayah. Ibunya masih belum menerima kepergian Ayahnya. Ejekan yang keluar dari manusia Bumi kepada ayahnya kembali diputar didalam pikiran anak itu. Dibalik pelukan sang ibu, anak tersebut mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam kepalan tersebut. Keinginan untuk balas dendam terukir didalam hatinya.

'Tenang saja, kaa-san, mereka akan menyaksikan apa yang mereka tolak,'

...

9 tahun kemudian. Kasus Shinnosuke sudah lenyap ditelan bumi. Sudah tak terdengar―bahkan dilupakan.

Namun, Fuuma―anak Shinnosuke―belum melupakan kejadian itu dan masih sangat jelas teringat dalam pikirannya. Dia masih percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya―bahwa Azure akan menginvasi Bumi.

...

Gelap sudah menyelimuti bumi bagian timur. Cahaya bulan membuat bumi menjadi terang. Tak luput dibantu oleh penerangan buatan manusia bernama lampu. Suasana bising masih menjadi ciri khas kota yang sibuk di Tokyo.

Disebuah kamar dirumah Ieyasu, terdapat empat pria yang punya kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang memainkan hp―yaitu Motonari. Ada yang sedang mencari informasi baru dilaptop slim yang sudah berteknologi tinggi―yaitu Fuuma. Dan ada yang berbincang―yaitu Ieyasu dan Keiji.

"Keiji, Keiji. Bagaimana kau gak fokus saat pelajaran. Toh kamu sudah punya gebetan 4 wanita," Ieyasu berkata sambil berdecak melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Itu udah biasa kali! Sakon lebih parah! Dia malah punya 6 gebetan wanita," ujar Keiji tak mau kalah.

Ieyasu hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Mempunyai teman yang playboy sungguh tidak enak.

"Kau ini! Bukan prestasi yang kalian pikirin! Prestasi kalian akan kalah dari manusia Azure yang menumpang tinggal disini," Motonari mengomel sembari mengetik pesan kepada pacarnya.

"Lantas, kau melakukan apa?" Keiji bertanya dan menunjuk handphone canggih milik Motonari.

"Main hp lah," jawabnya ketus.

"Itu juga tak bisa membuat prestasi! Bisanya cuman ngomong doang kau Motonari," ujar Keiji sweatdrop.

"Kalian malah berisik! Gak bisa sekalem kayak Fuuma tuh," Ieyasu menunjuk Fuuma yang serius memainkan laptop.

"Dia mah, gak usah ditanya Yasu," balas Keiji .

"Pendiam tetapi prestasinya segudang!" Motonari menambahkan.

Lalu, sebuah kertas yang telah dijadikan bola, melayang dan mengenai Motonari. Lalu, Motonari membuka kertas tersebut.

'Berisik! Lagi konsen tau!' (lain kali kalau nulis kata-kata Fuuma kayak gini. Soalnya dia memang ribet.)

"Memangnya lagi liat apa sih?" tanya Motonari ingin tahu.

'Yaudah kesini kek! Manja banget!'

"Biasa aja kali! Aku ngerti kok," balas Motonari.

"Aku juga dong!" ucap Keiji agak keras.

"Suaranya bisa pelan gak sih? Orangtuaku lagi tidur!" pinta Ieyasu agak mengomel. Dan juga, mendekati Fuuma.

Dilihatnya, terdapat sebuah pesawat yang akan mendekati Bumi. Pesawat tersebut berasal dari planet Azure.

Keiji sweatdrop. "Itu cuman pesawat luar angkasa biasa kok Fuuma," ujarnya.

"Tapi pesawat itu kecepatannya melebihi ambang batas. Ini bukan kejadian biasa," ucap Ieyasu.

"Akan ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan," Motonari menambahkan.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Keiji yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya angkatan udara Azure sudah siaga didekat bumi dan bahkan tak berkutik ketika pesawat itu melaju melebihi ambang batas kecepatan maksimum," Ieyasu juga menambahkan.

'Ini pasti sudah direncanakan,' tulis Fuuma dikertas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ieyasu.

'Lihat saja. Angkatan udara Azure membiarkan si pelanggar itu menuju ke Bumi pada kecepatan yang tak biasa. Pasukan angkatan udara Azure memiliki pengawasan yang sangat tinggi. Lalu, kenapa hal ini dibiarkan begitu saja?' Fuuma menjelaskan kepada Ieyasu.

"Betul juga. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejahatan," ucap Motonari.

...

Pesawat luar angkasa itu sudah memasuki eksosfer. Sebentar lagi pesawat itu sampai di Bumi. Didalam pesawat tersebut terdapat empat orang yang berbeda umur satu sama lain. Yang paling tua berumur 49 tahun dan yang termuda berusia 16 tahun.

"Matsunaga, apakah semua 'wakil' kita di Bumi sudah siap?" tanya pria yang mempunyai kumis tipis dan berusia 44 tahun.

"Tentulah sudah siap, Yoshiteru-san. Aku sudah menghubungi semua 'wakil' kita di Bumi dan mereka menjawab sangat siap dan tak sabar ingin melakukannya," jawab pria yang paling tua―bernama Matsunaga Hisahide. "Jadi, tindakan selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Berikan 'jeritan' kecil kepada manusia Bumi. Biarkanlah kejutan ini menjadi isinya," Yoshiteru―pria berumuran 44 tahun―memerintah kepada Matsunaga.

"Baik. Yoshiteru-san," jawab Matsunaga dengan senyum licik. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoshiteru.

Yoshiteru menatap layar monitor besar yang memperlihat atmosfer Bumi. Senyum licik dan niat licik kembali mengerubuni hati pria tersebut.

"Yoshiteru-kun,"

Suara itu menggema dan memanggil nama pria yang merupakan pemimpin pemerintahan di planet Azure. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat wanita berpakaian kurang bahan dan seorang remaja yang memakai topi dan berambut seperti mangkok.

"Ada apa, sayangku?" tanya Yoshiteru dengan lembut kepada istrinya―Kyogoku Maria.

"Apa perjalanan ke Bumi masih lama?" jawab sekaligus Maria bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya singkat. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Maria menjawab dengan semangat, "Aku tak sabar~ingin mendengar jeritan penderitaan manusia Bumi. Dan aku ingin melihat darah dan korban yang akan muncul nanti saat kita menyerang,"

"Aku juga, sayangku. Aku ingin memusnahkan semua manusia Bumi ini," Yoshiteru menambahkan.

"Wah! Ini akan menjadi invasi pertama kita, 'kan Maria-sama?" ucap Remaja bertubuh pendek―bernama Otomo Sorin.

"Iya Sorin~ Ini akan menjadi 'pesta' dan 'kehidupan' baru bagi kita," jawab Maria tersenyum licik.

...

Disebuah gedung pencakar langit, pria gendut dengan bazoka sebagai pengganti tangan kirinya, mengawasi kondisi Ibukota Jepang, yaitu Tokyo. Bersama dengan partnernya yang mempunyai pedang besar yang ia taruh dibelakannya―dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengan pria gendut bertangan bazoka satu tersebut.

"Mereka tampak santai dan bahagia menjalani hidup ini," Pria berbazoka satu―Zabi atau Xavi―membuka pembicaraan. "Padahal 'jeritan' mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," Zabi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Manusia Bumi memang begitu. Padahal waktu itu Shinnosuke sudah memberitahukan peringatan 'jeritan' ini. Tetapi diabaikan bahkan ditentang oleh seluruh penduduk Bumi. Mereka sudah teracuni dengan kesopanan 'palsu' yang kita lakukan," balas partner Zabi―Shimazu Yoshihiro.

"Mereka memang gampang dibodohi," Zabi Menambahkan.

Selang tidak lama, alat komunikasi Shimazu berupa handphone yang berukuran hampir mendekati tab tetapi memiliki teknologi lebih baik daripada apple―berbunyi. Lantas sang pemilik hp mengangkant telepon.

"Matsunaga-sama. Ada apa?" Shimazu bertanya.

/"Berikan jeritan kecil kepada manusia Bumi!"\

"Siap. Matsunaga-sama!" Shimazu menutup telepon dan mengirimkan sinyal berupa S.O.S kepada semua anggota suruhan Yoshitero melalui ponselnya.

PIP

PIP

PIP

Seluruh anggota menerima sinyal S.O.S dan mulai melakukan 'jeritan' kecil kepada manusia Bumi di negara masing-masing―dengan pusatnya berada di negara Jepang.

...

Listrik seluruh dunia tiba-tiba mati. padahal pihak perusahaan listrik di negara masing-masing tidak memutuskan aliran listrik. Tidak hanya itu, saluran komunikasi berupa jaringan internet dan gelombang radio milik Bumi terputus. Semua penduduk Bumi menjadi bingung.

"Kok tiba-tiba mati lampu mendadak? Kenapa pemerintah tidak bilang?" Keiji melontarkan kebingungan berupa pertanyaan.

"Dan jaringan internetku tiba-tiba terputus. Ini pasti karena pesawat itu!" Kata Fuuma yang tiba-tiba bicara. Sekaligus menduga ini adalah kejadian yang telah diberitahukan ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tidak hanya itu. Kemudian terdengar beberapa ledakan dibeberapa rumah setiap satu distrik. Membuat penduduk bumi panik dan menjerit. Ditambah tak ada penerangan membuat keadaan didalam bumi sangat gelap.

Karena gelapnya, terjadi beberapa kecelakaan transportasi berantai darat, laut, maupun udara disetiap negara. Banyak korban kecelakaan itu tewas mengenaskan.

...

Listrik tiba-tiba kembali menyala. Jaringan internet dan gelombang radio Bumi kembali tersambung. Penduduk bumi kembali dibuat bingung oleh semua ini.

Ieyasu, Fuuma, Motonari, dan Keiji menuju balkon rumah Ieyasu yang berada dilantai dua. Dilihatnya dari bawah, masyarakat sekitar disekap oleh orang-orang yang berasal dari planet Azure. Bahkan beberapa ada yang ditodong dan diancam dengan senjata tajam dan berbahaya.

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa? Aku bingung sekali," ucap Keiji melihat keanehan ini.

"Ada yang tidak beres!" balas Motonari yang juga panik.

...

Pesawat militer milik planet Azure muncul diseluruh negara di Bumi. Dan menembakkan misil secara membabi buta. Penduduk Bumi semakin panik dan menjerit histeris karena kesakitan dan anggota keluarga mereka ditembak secara biadab oleh pesawat militer planet Azure yang tak terima kasih kepada masyarakat.

Sementara didalam pesawat luar angkasa yang akan menuju Bumi, bersorak senang karena hadiah 'jeritan' kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada manusia Bumi.

"Baru permulaannya, mereka sudah sangat panik dan berlarian seperti kapas yang ditiup angin lalu berterbangan," ucap Yoshiteru tersenyum puas. "Mereka memang lemah,"

"Bahkan sangat lemah menurutku," Matsunaga menambahkan.

"Aduh~aku tak sabar untuk memusnahkan manusia Bumi dan menjadikan Bumi sebagai planet kedua kami," Kata Maria dengan senang.

"Dan kita bisa membuat Bumi lebih bagus lagi," Sorin juga ikut menambahkan.

"Isi dari invasi ini, sebentar lagi muncul. Kalian semua bersiaplah!" perintah Yoshiteru.

Mereka mengiyakan. Yoshiteru kembali menatap layar besar itu.

"Shinnosuke, mereka akan merasakan apa yang kau beritahukan 9 tahun lalu," gumam Yoshiteru tersenyum licik.

...

"Kita harus mencari tempat berlindung yang aman!" Ieyasu berteriak sambil berlari. Dia juga sedih karena orangtuanya, terkena misil dari pesawat militer tersebut.

"Di Bumi sudah gak aman lagi!" teriak Keiji menjawab.

"Setidaknya kita menyelamatkan diri dari kejadian yang gila ini!" Fuuma membalas perkataan Keiji sambil berteriak.

"Pe #$%^* semua ini!" ucap Mouri sumpah serapah.

DUAARRR

Sebuah misil hampir mengenai mereka berempat. Mereka terpental agak jauh. Untungnya, mereka hanya luka kecil ditangan mereka karena gesekan aspal serta luka dikepala karena benturan aspal.

Asap mulai mengerubuni mereka. Fuuma, mencoba duduk. Sial! Kakinya ikut terluka dan lukanya itu cukup parah akibat ledakan itu. Karena ia dibelakang waktu berlari, jadi ia yang lebih parah dibandingkan teman-temannya.

Samar-samar Fuuma melihat sebuah pesawat―dari asap ledakan tersebut. Asap tersebut lama-lama mulai menghilang―hingga bentuk pesawat itu terlihat jelas dari matanya yang agak tertutup topi hitamnya.

Orang-orang disekitar pesawat itu berhenti. Mendadak mematung. Setelah melihat orang yang keluar dari pesawat itu. Orang tersebut adalah pimpinan serta orang yang paling berkuasa di planet Azure―Ashikaga Yoshiteru.

"Halo, rakyat Bumi yang menderita. Dengarkan perkataan yang akan mengubah takdir kalian mulai saat ini," lalu Yoshiteru melanjutkan perkataan. "Mulai detik ini, Bumi kalian telah di invasi oleh kami! Kalian akan kami musnahkan dari bumi ini! Kalian―manusia Bumi―tidak pantas untuk hidup dizaman seperti ini! Kalian harus lenyap dan kamilah yang akan menduduki Bumi dan membuat sejarah baru di Bumi ini!" Yoshiteru tersenyum licik. Tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi sehabis ia berpidato. "Nyawa kalian sudah tidak berlaku disini! Maka siaplah kalian ke liang lahat kalian masing-masing!" lalu, Yoshiteru menutup pidato singkatnya. Kembali menaiki pesawat itu dan kembali terbang.

Hening sejenak. Hingga suara anak kecil menangis dan berteriak, "MAMA!"

"Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Aku tidak mau musnah!"

"Aku ingin meraih impianku dulu!"

"Aku tak mau mati sekarang!"

Serentak seluruh manusia Bumi menjadi panik. Mereka berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Namun, pelarian mereka sia-sia karena mereka dibunuh dengan tembakan misil dari pesawat militer dan bahkan dari tank yang baru saja muncul.

Now, mereka melihat dengan mata mereka. Perkataan seseorang 9 tahun yang lalu menjadi kenyataan. Mereka terlalu mempercayai orang asing yang belum tentu baik kepada mereka. Dan kini, mereka harus menghadapi takdir mereka. Manusia Bumi tidak akan bisa lari dari 'kematian' yang tak terhomat. Sementara manusia Azure bersorak bersuka cita―karena mereka bisa membuat 'sejarah' bagus bagi Bumi.

 **To be continued. Next to chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author RynKireiFRS a.k.a Lala-chan a.k.a Nabila a.k.a PAO:**

Haii! Saya author RynKireiFRS disini!*gak ada yang nanya mbak -_-*. Ini fic ke empat saya. Kenapa saya bilang ini fanfic keempat saya? Ini akun lama saya. Akun saya yang baru ada masalah di emailnya._. Jadi aku pakai akun yang lama ini. Semoga masih kenal saya #gak.

Terima kasih buat mimpi gw kemaren yang akhirnya bisa ngeluarin fanfic ini. waktu gw tidur gw mimpi Fuuma, Motonari, Keiji, dan gw (disini gw dicharacterin Ieyasu) diserang sama Yoshiteru yang ternyata adalah manusia planet lain. Tetapi, mimpi gw kesetop pas Fuuma kena tembakan tuh misil sialan #dihajar. Dan gw berusaha untuk mencampurkan (?) mimpi dengan imajinasi gw dan terciptalah fanfic ke empat ini. dan gw senang banget karena gw udah mimpiin Fuuma dua kali! Yes! *jingkrak gak jelas*.

Opening songnya *kayak anime lu thor avenged -_-II*: Haruka Tomatsu-Courage (yang tau SAO II pasti tau lagu ini)

Ending Songnya:Cinema Staff-Great Escape (yang tau SNK pasti tau lagu ini)

Mohon di krisar ya. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa Review. Review baik maupun buruk saya akan terima dengan lapang dada. Karena saya―jujur saja―ingin fokus didunia penulisan. Akhir kata, Arigatou banget yang sudah baca. See you again :) .

.

.

.

 **RynKireiFRS a.k.a Lala-chan a.k.a Nabila a.k.a PAO**


	2. Perintah dari Bumi

**Oke! mari kita balas review ^^**

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : Saya Lala kok :) siapa lagi yang pake nama Ryn? tapi gak papa kok. Semoga chap kedua ini lebih bagus dari chap satu. Terima kasih sudah Review, Follow, and Fav nih fanfic :)

 **Meao:** Wah! Terima kasih sudah review. Author lagi tumbunenan tulisannya rapih. habis fangirlingan sama Fuuma (?). Ini sudah dilanjut kok. thanks ya ^^

 **Shakazaki-Rikou:** Ya sama-sama :) ini memang cerita yang berat. Saya memang suka bikin cerita yang modern time. Tidak apa-apa kok minjam penataan fic ini. Saya malah ngebayangin Fuuma kayak Shirou Emiya (kok nyambuung-nyambung Fate/Stay Night ya?). Nama orangtua Fuuma itu nama buatan saya kok. Sayangnya di sejarahnya namanya gak tertulis. Tapi gak apa-apa lah. Terima kasih sudah Review :)

 **Rick de Power2:** Terima kasih sudah bilang Fic ini keren :) . Padahal saya baru nemu tuh satu Typo tuh di Fanfic saya. tapi, gak apa-apa. semoga chap yang kedua ini tidak mengecewakan. Thanks atas Review anda :)

 **Chiya Sakura:** Boleh kok kalau mau contoh tulisan saya. Toh saya juga habis kesamber apa jadi tulisannya bagus #plak. Terima kasih juga telah memangggil saya senpai *jungkir balik gak jelas (?). Yang terpenting terima kasih ya ^^

 **RICK** : Terima kasih sudah Review nih fanfic :) silahkan Follow nih Fanfic. Terima kasih sudah panggil saya Nabila-chan *ge er lu lala-chan -_-*. Dan terima kasih sudah baca dan Review ya :)

 **Oke, thanks bagi yang sudah baca dan Review. Semoga chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan. Happy Reading :) !**

* * *

 **RynKireiFRS a.k.a Lala-chan a.k.a Nabila a.k.a PAO**

 **Present**

 **InVaSiOn**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA sama sekali bukan milik saya, yang punya mbah Capcom a.k.a om-om pe―OKE saya gak ngejek lagi. Tapi MOHON banget tolong jangan lempar tuh shuriken raksasa kepada saya. Tolong balikin kepada Fuuma Kotaro ya? Kumohon.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hari ini, manusia Bumi diberikan 'jeritan' oleh manusia Azure sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah diterima di Bumi. Mereka lari berlarian, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang sekarang sudah tak berguna lagi bagi manusia Azure. Tangisan anak-anak yang kehilangan orangtua mereka mewarnai aksi invasi dan penyerangan oleh Azure. Beberapa orang berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran manusia Azure yang berusaha membunuh mereka. Sayangnya, semua itu sia-sia. Mereka menemukannya dengan cepat dan langsung membunuhnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan―persis seperti psikopat.

Sekali lagi, manusia bumi sedang berada dipenghujung 'sejarah'nya. Dan 'sejarah' itu akan digantikan oleh manusia Azure yang menurut mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk menjaga Bumi ini.

...

 **Fuuma Pov's**

Masyarakat sekitar kembali menjerit dan berlari―menghindari dari kematian yang menjamu mereka. Suara dentuman dari misil yang dilontarkan tank dan pesawat militer membuat bising dan menambah kekacauan di kota Tokyo.

"Ayo! Kita lari lagi!" Teriak Motonari kepada kami. Kami semua bangkit.

"Agh!" aku mengeluh kesakitan. Sakit itu berasal dari luka yang terdapat dikakiku. Darah mulai menetes dari kakiku. Menandai jalanan ini. lariku semakin pelan hingga aku harus berhenti. Mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dari luka ini. Kulihat teman-temanku sudah jauh berlari.

Suara tank berjalan terdengar di telingaku. Ku menoleh ke belakang. Tank berjalan ke arahku. Lalu, ia terhenti pada bocah kecil yang duduk dijalan―menangis dan memeluk boneka beruang pink. Jarak antara anak kecil dan tank tersebut agak mendekat. Anak kecil perempuan itu menengok dan terdiam ketika tank itu segera menembakinya. Hatiku bergerak untuk menyelamatkannya.

Aku berlari kepada anak itu―menghiraukan rasa sakit itu. Aku mendorong anak itu dan anak itu terlempar. Seketika itu, aku mencium bau mesiu dari tank itu.

DUARR

Suara ledakan tank itu menggema dilangit penuh penderitaan ini. Ledakan itu membuat aku terluka―menyebabkan perutku ini menganga lebar dan mengalirkan banyak darah. Ditambah dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirku. Samar-samar aku mendengarkan tangisan anak itu kepada―melihatku terluka separah ini. Rasa kantukku kembali muncul. Ah, aku menutup mata ini.

Tembakan yang diberikan oleh orang yang sama-sama dari planet Azure―planet asalku―membuatku tak sadarkan diri ditengah-tengah keributan yang melanda Bumi ini.

...

 **Normal Pov's**

Keiji, Motonari, dan Ieyasu berhenti berlari. Bertempatan di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah jauh dari keributan itu. Di sekelilingnya, banyak orang yang tewas. Dan beberapa bangunan sekitar hancur.

"Sepertinya daerah ini barusaja habis diserang―tetapi orang-orang didaerah ini sudah pada tewas," Motonari membuka pembicaraan. "Karena disini semua orang sudah mati. Tempat ini ditinggalkan,"

"Jadi, hanya ini satu-satunya bangunan yang masih utuh?" tanya Keiji.

Motonari mengangguk.

Ieyasu menghela nafas. Menyaksikan semua ini. Lalu, ia menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada Fuuma.

"Fuuma kemana? Kok dia tak ada disini?" tanya Ieyasu.

Mereka berdua―Keiji dan Motonari―mulai menyadari. "Bukannya tadi Fuuma berada

Dibelakang kita?" Motonari bertanya balik.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia kena misil yang tadi―terus dia tewas karena tembakan itu! Dia kan yang terbelakang waktu berlari," Duga Keiji yang mulai panik.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Ieyasu juga mulai panik. "Jika itu terjadi. Berarti hanya tinggal kita saja,"

Ieyasu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"S #$% Azure! Dia telah meregut nyawa Fuuma!" sumpah serapah Motonari kepada planet Azure yang juga planet asalnya.

...

 **Fuuma Pov's**

Setelah aku menutup mata ini, aku melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Aku melihat Bumi disini. Kulihat banyak asap yang keluar dari masing-masing daratan. Aku melihat sekujur tubuhku, tidak ada luka sama sekali.

"Fuuma, anakku,"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan suara itu familiar ditelingaku. Suara ayahku. Aku menatap kedepan. Aku melihat ayahku. Dia memakai jas laboratorium. Dia tersenyum. Kini, aku bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Selamat datang Fuuma. Di 'Pemberhentian' sementara," ucapnya menyambutku.

"Otou-san," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku senang―kau sudah dewasa dan sekarang kau berada disini―anakku,".

"Kenapa aku disini? Dan kenapa, disini aku melihat bumi?" tanyaku penuh dengan heran atas semua ini. "Dan kenapa―mereka menyerang Bumi ini? apa arti dari semua ini?"

"Aku senang dengan pertanyaanmu ini. Pertanyaan yang sudah kuduga. Kau memang pintar―Kazama," Ayahku memujiku. "Kau disini, karena kau yang akan menyalamatkan manusia Bumi dari pembantaian ini. Mereka menyerang Bumi ini karena dua hal―pertama―mereka serakah. Padahal mereka telah diberikan planet yang sangat indah oleh Tuhan―tetapi mereka tidak mensyukuri nikmat-Nya," ayahku menjelaskan.

"Kedua―manusia Bumi juga menyia-nyiakan Bumi ini juga. Mereka merusak ekosistem yang justru sangat penting bagi kehidupan mereka. Dan mereka juga tidak memanfaatkan akal mereka. Mereka hanya bergantung pada orang yang mereka percayai saja―padahal orang-orang yang mereka percayai belum tentu baik," ayahku kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku mencerna penjelasan ayahku. Perkataan ayahku memang benar. Semua ini ada hubungan kesalahan yang dilakukan manusia Bumi―dan kerakusan manusia Azure yang masih kurang mensyukuri nikmat yang berikan Tuhan.

"Otou-san! Aku tidak bisa biarkan ini! Jika ini dibiarkan, manusia Bumi akan musnah dan 'sejarah' yang akan dibuat manusia Bumi dimasa depan hancur!" tanyaku yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ini.

"Kazama, kau harus menyerang mereka dengan tanganmu. Demi masa depan manusia Bumi, manusia Azure, dan kehidupan ini. Jika manusia Bumi lenyap, maka kehidupan ini akan terganggu―pada akhirnya, semua akan hancur secara perlahan," ayahku menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Tapi otou-san―aku tidak bisa melawan bangsaku sendiri. Aku tak mau mengkhianati bangsaku sendiri. Dan aku belum siap untuk melakukan ini. Jujur saja―aku berat untuk melakukan ini semua," jawabku dengan perasaan takut. Aku tak biasa memegang senjata. Bahkan, nyaliku saja ciut jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuh.

Ayahku berjalan kearahku. Mendekatiku yang diam ditempat. "Kau anak cerdas―Fuuma Kotaro. Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini semua. 'Berbalik' dari Azure dan bantulah Bumi. Ingat Fuuma, nasib Bumi dan manusia Bumi ada padamu. Seranglah Azure dan selamatkan Bumi," lalu ayahku berjalan melewatiku. Sembari berjalan, ia berbicara yang membuatku menengok ke arahnya.

"Safe the Earth, Fuuma,"

"Safe the Earth,"

Lalu, ayahku menghilang. Aku kembali menatap planet Bumi yang berada dibawahku. Aku melihat kedua tanganku. Terlukis sebuah panah kanan-kiri lenganku. Memori penyerangan yang dilakukan Azure malam itu terputar diotakku. Kejadian ini hampir sama dimana mereka menghujat habis ayahku yang berkata jujur tentang penyerangan ini 9 tahun yang lalu.

Tanda panah di lenganku menyala. Mataku menatap lenganku. Samar-samar, ku mendengar suara yang melontarkan beberapa kata yang menyelipkan namaku. Semakin lama―semakin terdengar jelas. Dan suara itu berasal dari planet Bumi.

"Usir 'mereka' dari planetku, Fuuma-san,"

"Jangan biarkan mereka menghapuskan 'sejarah' manusia yang lebih dulu menetap diplanetku,"

"Jika manusia Bumi terhapus, kau juga akan musnah, Fuuma-san,"

Tanda panah dilenganku kembali redup. Tidak menyala lagi. Seketika, mataku meminta diriku untuk menutup kembali. Rasa kantukku yang ada ditubuh ini tak bisa kutahan. Akhirnya, aku menuruti permintaan mata ini untuk kembali tertidur.

...

Setitik cahaya putih muncul tiba-tiba. Membuat gelapnya yang diakibatkan aku tertidur kembali perlahan-lahan terang―bersamaan dengan titik itu yang kemudian membesar. Sebuah pemandangan kamar dengan bau obat-obatan mencul dihadapanku. Suara monitoring denyut jantung terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan, terdapat selang infus. Kulihat, aku bernafas dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Tak salah lagi, aku selamat atas insiden ledakan itu―sekaligus, aku menyadari aku berada di Rumah Sakit.

Aku mencoba bangun dengan perlahan. Akh! Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan dari lukaku yang kini telah terjahit dan terperbani membuatku memilih ke posisi tidur. Perasaan aneh muncul dipikiranku. Siapa yang menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke Rumah Sakit? Tidak mungkin Motonari, Keiji ataupun Ieyasu. Karena mereka berlari sangat jauh saat ledakan itu terjadi. Mustahil jika mereka mendengar ledakan itu. Tidak mungkin juga kalau masyarakat sekitar yang membawaku. Toh, mereka sangat panik atas peristiwa itu.

Lalu siapa?

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan ini. Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu. Kacamata dengan frame berwarna putih cerah. Dan terdapat sebuah pita diponinya. Otakku kembali teringat dengan nama wanita ini.

"Nishida?" ucapku tidak percaya. Bukankah dia berada di Osaka? Dan kenapa dia ada di Tokyo?

"Ya, ini aku, Fuuma. Nishida Matsuyama," jawabnya memberitahu nama lengkapnya. "Kau sudah koma tiga hari sejak kau selesai di operasi,"

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

Nishida mengangguk. "Saat itu―aku yang baru sampai di Tokyo dan sedang menuju rumah pamanku. Supir taksi memaksaku untuk berhenti di tengah jalan yang sedang dilanda serangan dari planet asalmu. Tak lama aku berjalan kaki, aku mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang ternyata menangisimu yang tergeletak penuh darah. Untungnya, ada Rumah sakit yang merupakan satu-satunya gedung tinggi yang masih kokoh dan tak terkena ledakan. Langsung saja aku telepon ambulan dan nyawamu pun terselamatkan. Tetapi―" lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah benda―yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. "―topimu hancur,"

"Tak apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku masih bisa menyembunyikan wajahku dengan poni rambut kok,"

"Yang terpenting, kau terselamatkan, Fuuma-san," ucapnya tersenyum.

...

Setelah beberapa hari aku menunggu luka ini pulih, aku diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Aku berjalan dilorong lantai tiga. Banyak pengungsi yang memilih menetap di Rumah Sakit―dikarenakan tidak ada lagi kota yang aman.

"Kasihan mereka―akibat kelakuan yang Azure lakukan―kini nyawa mereka tidak aman lagi dimanapun," ujar Nishida yang melihati para pengungsi yang masih trauma.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Setuju dengan perkataan Nishida.

Sebelum sampai di bibir pintu utara Rumah Sakit, kami bertemu dengan Ieyasu.

"Fuuma! Itukah kau?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya kalau yang bertemu dengannya bukan diriku.

"Ya, ini aku. Siapa lagi," jawabku berbicara. Yup! Aku kehilangan note book-ku sejak insiden itu. Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus mengeluarkan suaraku yang sudah lama aku simpan.

"Akhirnya kau selamat!" Ieyasu memeluk erat tubuhku.

Sontak saja, aku lepaskan pelukan ini dan mengatakan kepada Ieyasu, "Aku masih normal taukk!"

"Iya. Aku tahu. Maaf deh," balasnya sekaligus meminta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas―kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Aku menengok ke arah Nishida. Dia bengong akibat kelakuan Ieyasu memelukku.

"Nishida?"

...

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Nishida?" tanya Ieyasu yang berada di sebelahku.

"Ne―Namaku Nishida. Yoroshiku," jawab Nishida.

"Namaku Ieyasu Tokugawa. Yoroshiku," balas Ieyasu.

...

Kini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat 'pengungsian' yang lumayan besar―menurut Ieyasu. Dia bilang, lokasinya tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Berselang beberapa menit, kami sampai di depan gedung tua yang bertingkat sedikit―tetapi tetap kokoh. Bahkan, gedung ini adalah satu-satunya gedung yang masih kokoh.

"Nah, ini tempat tinggalku―bersama ribuan pengungsi," tutur Ieyasu menunjuk gedung itu.

Kami memasuki gedung ini. Bisingnya suara ketika kami masuk membuatku kami agak terganggu. Tetapi, biarkanlah―toh gedung ini bukan milik kami. Dan juga, mereka baru saja dilanda sebuah musibah yang mengerikan.

Kami menuju lantai dua. Disana pengungsinya lebih sedikit dari pada yang dilantai satu. Namun, dilantai dua ini banyak mereka yang masih menangis. Menangis karena salah satu anggota keluarga ataupun seseorang yang mereka cintai tewas akibat insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menatap Ieyasu. Wajahnya agak tertunduk. Aku rasa―ia juga bersedih karena orang tuanya juga meninggal.

Salah seorang diantara orang-orang itu―memanggil namaku dengan suara agak keras.

"Fuuma-san!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang kumuh―dan juga kotor―menghampiriku. Aku mengenalnya, dia tetanggaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ibumu... pada insiden itu dia terkena ledakan misil―Rumahmu hancur―saya mencoba menolongnya―namun, dia sudah tak bernyawa dan tubuhnya tidak utuh," jawab wanita itu.

Seketika aku terpaku. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi sunyi dipikiranku. Memori tentang ibuku yang kini menjadi orangtua tunggal―terbayang dipikiranku. Badanku menjadi lemas. Mulutku terdiam seribu bahasa. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali untuk meneteskan air mata ini. Namun, aku mencoba untuk menahan agar airmata ini tak keluar. Seorang pria tak pantas untuk menangis.

Nishida memupuk pundakku―merasa prihatin atas musibah yang ku hadapi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Fuuma-san. Yang sabar ya," ucapnya untuk menghiburku. Ya, walaupum hanya beberapa kata yang dikeluarkan dari sahabatku itu, namun―itu cukup membuatku agak terhibur dan tenang.

"Aku juga turut prihatin, Fuuma," Ieyasu juga mencoba menghiburku. Itu juga agak membantuku untuk lebih sabar menghadapi semua ini.

...

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi untuk mencapai lantai terakhir. Dimana teman-temanku berada disana. Setelah sampai, kami melihat mereka yang terduduk―yang tampaknya menunggu kami.

"Fuuma? kau masih hidup?" tanya Motonari―terkejut setelah melihatku.

"Apa jangan dia bukan Fuuma?" Keiji menduga yang tidak-tidak.

Aku menjawab dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Ini aku tau! Fuuma Kotaro,"

"Masa' kalian gak kenal sih!" Ieyasu ikut menambahkan. Padahal dia juga terkejut ketika melihatku saat di Rumah Sakit.

"Untunglah kau masih hidup," ujar Motonari menghela nafas. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Ano―Fuuma-san saat insiden itu dia terkena misil dan terluka parah. Aku menolongnya dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit," Nishida yang menjawab pertanyaan Motonari.

"Dia siapa Fuuma? cantiknya," tanya Keiji dengan tampang 'mesum'nya.

"Dia sahabatku―Nishida Matsuyama. Kami baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama dia pindah ke kota Osaka," jawabku memperkenalkannya. "Dan dia gak boleh dipacari **sembarang** orang sepertimu," aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Eh, aku ini orangnya setia," balas Keiji membela dirinya.

"Bohong! Dia sudah menggoda cewek tadi pagi," jawab seorang pria dengan rambut yang memiliki dua style.

"Sakon? Dia masih hidup?" tanyaku menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku masih hidup tau! Hiks Fuuma jahat!" jawabnya dengan alay.

"Dia memang alay," celoteh salah seorang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri kami.

"Oh ya! Aku hampir lupa. Fuuma, ini Kojuuro Katakura―pemimpin di tim ini," Ieyasu memperkenalkan orang yang baru datang kepadaku.

"Jadi―kau yang bernama Fuuma?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi―dia bilang kau pemimpin di tim ini. Tim apa?"

"Tim penyerangan kepada Azure. Namanya Sengoku," jawab Kojuuro. "Kau mau bergabung?"

"Ikut saja Fuuma! Disini kau bisa membalas dendam Azure yang telah membunuh ibumu," pinta Ieyasu.

"Betul juga tuh! Ikut saja. Kita bersama-sama melawan dan memerangi pasukan Azure," Motonari menambahkan.

Aku memikirkan perkataan itu. Memang benar, ada niatan aku ingin membalas dendam kejahatan yang 'mereka' lakukan kepada Bumi ini―termasuk 'mereka' yang telah meregut nyawa orangtua yang telah merawatku dengan kasih sayangnya sejak kecil. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh ayahku―sewaktu aku belum bangun―kembali terputar dipikirtanku.

"Safe the Earth, Fuuma,"

"Safe the Earth,"

"Oi Fuuma!" Ieyasu memanggilku yang sedang melamun. "Jadi gak?"

"Jadi tidak Fuuma?" Kojuuro menunggu jawabanku.

Aku bangun dari lamunanku. Hatiku mulai memantapkan diri untuk membalas 'serangan' ini kepada Azure. Aku menganggukan kepalaku seraya berbicara.

"Ya, aku bergabung dengan timmu, Kojuuro,"

.

.

.

 **To be continued. Next to chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pojok Pengetahuan-**

" **Aku senang dengan pertanyaanmu ini. Pertanyaan yang sudah kuduga. Kau memang pintar―Kazama," Ayahku memujiku.**

Di dalam sejarah jepang, Fuuma Kotaro juga dipanggil dengan nama Kazama. Bahkan, jika kalian tersadar ketika kalian main Sengoku Basara 4 Story nya Fuuma Kotaro (yang satu pengen di stage terakhir), Matsunaga pernah memanggil Fuuma dengan nama Kazama. Kalau kalian dengarkan baik-baik. Pasti ketemu kata itu.

 **Kembali bersama bacotan author RynKireiFRS a.k.a PAO**

Halo minna-san~ kangen sama saya? #gak. Akhirnya saya bisa publish chapter 2 ini. Saya berterima kasih pada abang penjual charger laptop karena kabel charger buat laptop dijual dan saya bisa membeli―soalnya kemarin pas saya mau nulis chapter dua tuh kabel kebakar dan meleleh (iye, gw tau ini gak nyambung kok -_-). Tentunya, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dan tak lupa, terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah baca :) dan yang sudah Review fic ini :) Review dan ketertarikan kalian membaca fic ini sangat berperan besar untuk saya―melanjutkan fic ini tentunya.

Di chapter ini, saya mengeluarkan OC saya lho *gak ada yang nanya*. Namanya Nishida Matsuyama. Disini, Nishida diceritakan menjadi sahabat Fuuma yang pertama ketika ia dan keluarganya sampai di Bumi. Mereka terpisahkan karena Nishida pindah Rumah ke Osaka. Dan mereka bertemu lagi saat insiden itu.

Saya juga baru belajar menggunakan Pov character. Apalagi pake Pov Fuuma yang udah biasa jadi ninja bisu kw-an *ditendang* jadi Fuuma OOC kan?

Maaf banget, kalau di fic ini tulisannya agak kurang bagus, puitis (apalagi dibagian Fuuma yang kehilangan ibunya), kurang rapi dan mungkin ada 'Typo'. Soalnya saya buat fic ini lagi galau *sok lu author*. Ya, maafin aja kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan atau de el el.

Oke, sampai disini bacotan saya―gak banyak (?). Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca maupun yang review. Dan tinggalkan jejak kalian di fic ini dengan Review kalian. Have a nice day! :)

.

.

.

 **RynKireiFRS**


	3. Bersiap untuk penyerangan

**Ekhem, ekhem, ekhem, ekhem *pake berdehem segala lu thor!*. Oke, mari kita balas Review satu per satu ^^.**

 **Hananami Hanajima:** Gak papa kok :) yang penting anda mau baca kok ^^. Memang, awalnya saya terus menemui kesalahan ketika saya membuat awal cerita. Karena saya harus kembali mengingat mimpi saya itu dan digabungin dengan imajinasi saya. Tapi Alhamdulillah, fic pertama dan kedua sukses kok ^^. Tak apa-apa kau mau memanggil saya kak Ryn. Karena saya termasuk orang yang mempunyai sejuta nama panggilan (anda lihat chap yang pertama, itu baru sebagian kecil nama saya). Yang terpenting, Thanks ya telah Review :)!

 **Shakazaki-Rikou:** Akhirnya anda Review lagi ^^! Saya masih belum siap untuk buat novel―saya menulis fanfic di sini untuk hobi saja kok―belum profesi. Gapapa kok kalau mau curhat, di sini tempat cur―

Nishida: *tiba-tiba datang* Woy Ryn!

Me: Apa? Manggil yang sopan kek!

Nishida: *pengen nangis*Serius ini tempat curhat? Saya mau curhat dong.

Me: Cuma bercanda kok Nis! Jangan dibawa serius! *sweatdrop*.

*abaikan yang diatas, kembali Review*

Yang terpenting, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya. Dan selamat membaca chapter yang ketiga ini :)

 **Meao:** Terima kasih anda mau Review fic ini lagi :) dan terima kasih saya udah dibilang keren (Fuuma: Bukan elu Ryn! Tapi fanfic lu *menyuriken (?) Ryn*). Saya akan benerin tulisan saya di chapter ketiga ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan terima kasih telah Review ^^

(Ps: Habisnya Fuuma tampangnya sangar―udah gitu gak ngomong juga. Jadi saya tulis Fuuma itu ninja bisu kw-an. Dan kenyataannya memang ben―(Fuuma: Tarik ucapanmu Ryn atau ku tebas kau! *mengarahkan ninjatonya*) ).

 **Aku rasa semua Review sudah saya balas. Thanks banget yang sudah mau baca dan Review chap kedua. Ini chapter selanjutnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma present.**

 **InVaSiOn**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara udah punya pihak CAPCOM dari sononya! Dah tuh ! (udah kesel pake disclaimer dari chap satu dan dua).**

 **Welcome to My Fanfic. Enjoy and Read This:)**

 **Chapter 3**

Seteleh aku menerima tawaran Kojuuro―kami mulai melakukan banyak misi. Tetapi, misi yang kami lakukan hanyalah misi untuk mendapatkan bahan sandang dan pangan untuk para pengungsi―dari pihak Azure secara diam-diam. Dikarenakan persenjataan kami masih kurang, kami belum bisa menyerang untuk merebut Bumi ini kembali.

Setiap hari kami melalukan misi itu. Namun, tetap saja― sebagian dari pengungsi di Gedung ini tidak kebagian makanan, walaupun setiap hari hasil usaha keras kami terus bertambah. Bahkan dari pihak kami―terpaksa tidak makan.

Karena kekurangan bahan makanan―membuat sebagian para pengungsi mencari bahan makanan sendiri dengan hasil usaha mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka mencari bahan pangan sendiri dengan cara mengais puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan sekitar.

Namun, 'pemangsa' takkan membiarkan yang 'dimangsa' hidup diluar dengan bebasnya. Perlahan-lahan, mereka diketahui oleh prajurit bawahan Ashikaga dan langsung di bunuh begitu saja. Bahkan―tidak sedikit mereka harus terbunuh secara tragis.

Dan petang hari ini, seorang anak kecil yang 'tak tahu apa-apa' dengan semua ini harus meregut nyawa ketika selesai mengais puing bangunan untuk mencari sepotong roti yang keadaannya sudah berjamur. Mayat itu ditemukan olehku dan aksi itu diketahui olehku. Dan pembunuh tersebut berhasil dibekuk olehku dan dibunuh sesuai dengan yang ia lakukan terhadap anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu.

"Tachibana! Anakkku.." ibu pemilik anak itu menangis seketika ketika mengetahui anak semata wayangnya telah 'tidur nyenyak' dengan pakaian yang penuh bercak darah akibat darah yang banyak keluar dari jantungnya yang berlubangan. Anaknya yang telah meninggal seketika dipeluk olehnya―menghiraukan bajunya yang terkena noda darah anaknya.

"Pembunuh anak ini telah saya bunuh. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak ini," ucapku yang turut berduka cita. Seorang ibu yang menangisi kepergian anaknya―mengingatkanku kembali tentang ibuku yang menangisi kepergian ayahku yang dihukum mati akibat kasus berita bohong yang sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

Karena kejadian ini, Kojuuro―pimpinan tim Sengoku―menyuruh seluruh bawahannya untuk rapat―dihari esok.

...

Seluruh anggota―kecuali aku dan Sasuke―sudah berkumpul di lapangan lantai paling atas di Gedung ini, yang sebenarnya adalah atap yang terbuat dari semen―serta pagar besi berbentuk jaring yang mengelilingi atap Gedung ini. Agak terlambat aku dan Sasuke untuk datang―dikarenakan Kojuuro memberi 'misi' yang akan mengejutkan mereka di rapat nanti.

Aku dan Sasuke kini―sudah sampai di 'tempat' yang disuruh oleh ketua. Tempatnya adalah sebuah bar yang cukup kecil. Tetapi―menurut Kojuuro―bar ini adalah tempat penyimpanan senjata serta misil―yang sangat berguna untuk kami.

Kami memasuki gedung itu lewat atap―layaknya pencuri. Kami melewati labirin kecil yang terdapat di atap bar ini. Tidak jauh dari tempat masuk kami, terdengar seseorang yang sedang berbincang―serta sedikit terdengar suara benda yang dilemparkan.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" perintahku―seraya mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah. "Dengarlah baik-baik."

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

...

"Hey lihat! Aku menang!" seru salah seorang yang berada di bawah tempat kami.

"Cih! Menang sekali saja bangga!" celoteh salah seorang yang menyahut orang pertama.

"Menang sekali tetapi hadiahnya keren! Berikan **HK416** kepadaku," pinta orang pertama dengan memaksa.

"Nih! Senjataku lebih hebat dari yang ini!" balas orang kedua dengan kesal.

"Belagu banget! Senjata ini akan ku pakai untuk membunuh para pengungsi di sekitar sini," ucap orang pertama. Jahat sekali niatnya.

"Semakin banyak kita membunuh mereka―semakin sedikit waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk 'menggenggam' Bumi ini dengan tangan kita," orang kedua menambahkan perkataan orang pertama. "Dan kita bisa membuat kota yang megah disini."

"Aku setuju denganmu―kawan," jawab orang pertama.

Aku yang mendengar itu terbawa emosi. Takkan ku biarkan mereka mengambil 'secuil' apapun di Bumi ini setelah memusnahkan manusia Bumi! Tak akan!

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. Aku meninju tembok labirin yang terbuat dari logam ini―dengan sangat keras. Bahkan―tangan ini langsung memerah akibat tindakanku ini. Perasaan marah ini, membuatku tak dapat mengendalikan emosi diriku sendiri.

"Fuuma! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Sasuke terhadap tindakanku ini.

"Keterlaluan!" desahku dengan perasaan yang masih terpengaruh oleh amarah.

"Siapa itu?" sahut orang kedua yang mendengar suara yang berasal dari tinjuanku.

"Sepertinya ada penyusup," balas orang pertama―lalu mengambil senjata **HK416**. "Biarkan aku yang membereskannya," lanjut orang pertama. Mengarahkan ke lorong atap―lalu menarik pelatuk.

DORR

Peluru berukuran kecil itu menembus labirin ini―tetapi tidak menyentuh kami berdua. Karena―arah tembaknya mengarah ke bagian labirin yang lumayan dekat dengan lorong yang kami tempati.

"Karena kau kita ketahuan!" omel Sasuke terhadapku.

"Sudah! Lupakan itu! Ayo kita serang mereka!" perintahku―mencari bagian labirin yang mudah untuk ku dorong. Lalu, aku menemukan sebuah 'penutup' labirin ini―yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Letak Sasuke berada di depanku.

"Menyingkirlah! Akan ku dobrak 'penutup' ini," pintaku memaksa―mendorong 'penutup' ini sekencang mungkin―dengan kakiku.

BRAKK

Penutup itu jatuh ke bawah. Aku dan Sasuke turun―menemukan kedua orang yang baru saja menembak kami ketika berada diatas. Dilihatku, mereka baru saja habis 'mabuk'―dengan bukti, terdapatnya dua botol vodka yang berada di meja berbentuk bundar tersebut. Tampak dari pakaian mereka―atasan dan bawahan pakaian yang bewarna hitam, mereka adalah prajurit Azure yang bertugas di bar―yang kini tidak ada seorang bartender.

"Kalian siapa?! Apa kalian manusia Bumi?! Berani sekali kalian kemari!" Bentak orang pertama dan mengarahkan pistolnya―lebih tepatnya, kedua pistol―ke arah kami.

"Sasuke. Kau yang mengambil senjatanya. Biar aku urus dua orang pemabuk ini," perintahku menengok ke arah Sasuke―yang berada di belakangku.

Sasuke menangguk―kemudian berlari mengarah ke pintu bewarna biru muda. Menurut Kojuuro, pintu yang berwarna biru muda adalah jalan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan senjata.

"Hei kau! Kejar dia Tatsu―"

"Biarkanlah dia pergi! Akulah yang harus kalian dapatkan," ucapku memotong pembicaraan orang pertama. Mengarahkan salah satu dari sepasang pedangku kepada mereka. "Lawan aku jika kalian adalah prajurit Azure," tantangku―menatap tajam kedua orang yang merupakan lawanku.

"Hei cebol! Senjatamu mana bisa menyaingi senapan kami yang sangat canggih," jawab orang kedua―mengeluarkan senapan itu kearahku. "Kau akan mati dengan sekali tembak!" ucapnya menarik pelatuk senapan itu.

DORR

Aku menepis peluru ini―dengan sangat cepat. Melebihi kecepatan peluru itu melayang ke arahku.

Mereka tidak mau menyerah sampai di situ. Mereka terus menembakkan misil-misil senapan itu yang berkecepatan tinggi

Aku menghindari serangan ini dengan 'elemen' yang ada dalam diriku.

Step yang aku lakukan sangatlah cepat. Sesekali aku berhenti dan menangkis peluru itu dengan kedua pedangku. Misil dari mereka tak ada yang menyentuh tubuhku sama sekali. Walaupun begitu―mereka masih berupaya untuk membunuhku di tempat ini. Cih! Takkan bisa!

Mereka terus menembaki diriku. Dan aku masih terus menerus menghindari misil itu. Seraya memikirkan bagaimana melawan mereka yang bersenjatakan senapan **HK416** yang sangat berbahaya. Sekali terkena tembak―resikonya adalah kematian.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan mengeluarkan 'elemen'ku lagi.

Angin yang keluar dari gerakan tanganku langsung menyapu peluru yang berterbangan ke arahku. Misil itu terhenti―bersamaan dengan hilangnya angin yang ku hempaskan.

"Ternyata, kau ini adalah 'Azure' yang mengkhianati Azure," ucap orang kedua menduga diriku dengan apa yang mereka maksud. Dan dugaan mereka memang benar. "Pengkhianat!"

"Pantes dia bisa melawan kami dengan 'secepat' seperti itu. Toh elemen dia angin," orang pertama menambahkan. "Buat apa kau melakukan ini pada Azure? Apa kau ingin dibilang 'heroik' oleh manusia Bumi kah? Pengkhianat!"

"Pengkhianat! Kau ini adalah Azure! Mengapa kau mengkhianati kami? Apa Azure pernah 'menyakitimu'? Apa Azure tak menghargai 'elemen'mu yang termasuk sangat langka?"

Tanya orang kedua bertubi-tubi.

"Azure memang pantas untuk dikhianati! Aku memang pengkhianat! Tetapi aku masih punya 'alasan' untuk menjawab pengkhianatanku ini! Aku masih punya hati 'nurani' untuk menyelamatkan mereka! Mereka sama seperti kita! Mereka manusia seperti kita! Mengapa Azure harus sombong terhadap kelebihannya? Jika manusia Bumi punah, keseimbangan alam akan terganggu dan Azure akan musnah dengan sendirinya―bersama dengan Bumi ini!" jawabku menjelaskan 'alasan'ku kepada mereka

"Hei cebol! 'Makhluk' yang lemah pantas untuk dimusnahkan oleh 'makhluk' yang kuat! Dan manusia Bumi itu lemah! Terlalu gampang untuk kami tipu! Tak ada gunanya! Mereka terlalu 'menyia-nyiakan' pemberian Bumi oleh Tuhan kepada mereka! Bukannya merawat dan menjaga Bumi―malah merusaknya! Mereka tak tahu terima kasih! Inilah yang pantas mereka dapatkan! 'Kemusnahan' mereka yang tak lama lagi adalah 'takdir' yang sangat pantas untuk mereka!" bentak orang kedua―menjelaskan ejekan kepada manusia Bumi―yang justru membuatku tersinggung.

"Dan kau sama seperti 'pengkhianat' yang membocorkan invasi ini kepada Bumi! Tak ada bedanya! Kau dan 'dia' tidak tahu terima kasih telah menjadi manusia Azure yang memiliki 'kekuatan' yang melebihi manusia Bumi! Azure sangat bersyukur akhirnya 'dia' terhapuskan dari dunia ini dengan ditembak mati! Dan seharusnya kau juga berhak dibunuh! Dicincang! Bahkan dibakar bersama 'dia' sampai tulang-berulang menjadi abu! Seharusnya kau dan 'dia' pantas dibunuh saat dilahirkan ke dunia ini!" bentak orang pertama―menambahkan perkataan orang kedua.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Ejekan mereka kepada ku―tidak! Ejekan mereka terhadap ayahku―membuatku semakin tersindir. Amarahku kepada mereka berdua semakin membesar.

Sial!

Keterlaluan!

Terkutuk untuk mereka berdua!

Takkan **aku maafkan!**

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih kepada azure! Azure pantas di injak! 'makhluk' yang telah memusnahkan 'makhluk' yang lain tak layak mendapat kehormatan dariku dan dari yang 'lain'! Keterlaluan! Kalianlah yang rakus! Tamak! Tak puas dengan 'planet' yang diberikan tuhan kepada kita! Terus menerus 'kurang' yang diberikan oleh tuhan dan mengambil 'apa' yang seharusnya milik mereka dengan sekenanya! Apa 'makhluk' itu dapat dikatakan 'makhluk' yang kuat! Hah! Menurutku itu 'makhluk' yang sangat lemah! Sangat terburuk! P #$%^an terhadap Azure!" balasku membentak―sekaligus menghina mereka dan planet asalku―bahkan, aku tak menganggap lagi Azure sebagai planet asalku.

"Apa dengan 'tong kosong bunyi nyaringnya' darimu dapat meluluhkan hati kami dengan cepatnya? Hah! Takkan!" orang pertama menjawab omonganku―dengan sombongnya.

"Sia-sia kau berbicara dengan bentakan seperti itu―cebol sialan! Manusia Azure akan menggantikan manusia Bumi untuk 'memperindah' Bumi! Dan pada Akhirnya, Ashikaga akan 'menghapusmu' dari Dunia. Seperti penghapus yang menghilangkan goresan pensil di buku yang masih bersih!" orang kedua menambahkan.

"S%*t!" desahku mulai menyerangku. Amarahku semakin membesar. "Go to hell!"

Aku melalukan 'step' dengan sangat cepat. Begitu berhenti pada orang pertama―ku lukiskan 'sayatan' ini pada perut mereka―berbentuk seperti huruf X. Lalu―aku juga memperlakukan 'sayatan' ini kepada orang kedua. Bentuk sayatan masih sama seperti sayatan yang ku berikan kepada orang pertama.

"AGH!"

Erangan mereka berdua terdengar 'manis'. Darah hasil sayatanku mulai mengenai pakaianku. Ah, aku mulai 'menyukai' dengan kesadisan yang aku berikan.

"Bagaimana? Ini baru awalan saja kok. Aku akan membuat lebih dari ini jika kalian tidak segera minta maaf kepadaku―tarik ucapan kalian sebelumnya dan pergilah dari sini," ancamku kepada mereka―dengan mengarahkan pedangku ke arah mereka.

"Cih! Hanya 'sayatan' kecil saja! Tak akan ku tarik ucapanku!" balas orang kedua.

"Kaulah yang meminta maaf dan pergi dari sini! Takkan aku ijinkan mulut ini keluar satu kalimat 'minta maaf' dariku!" seru orang pertama.

"Kalian tak mau minta maaf? Baik. Berarti kalian sudah siap untuk 'bermandikan' darah kalian sendiri," jawabku―dengan senyum licik. Tak sabar untuk berikan 'jeritan' lagi kepada mereka.

Bulu-bulu bewarna hitam―dengan bagian depan seruncing pisau―bahkan lebih―mulai meluncur dan mengarahkan kepada kedua orang itu―setelah aku lemparkan bulu-bulu 'tajam' tersebut ke arah mereka.

"Aku takkan mati ditangan pengkhianat sepertimu!" teriak orang kedua―menembaki bulu-bulu yang mulai mendekati mereka. Sia-sia kalian menembaki bulu 'tajam'. Bulu ini tak dapat dihancurkan dengan meriam sekalipun.

JLEB

JLEB

"AGH!"

Erangan kedua prajurit Azure itu kembali menggema di telingaku. Baru segini saja mereka sudah kesakitan. Wajar sih, bulu-bulu tajam itu menusuk mereka hampir ke seluruh mereka. Dan kini, mereka terlihat seperti pajangan yang telah dipaku di dinding. Senyum 'psiko' terlukis di wajah ini. Walaupun mereka tak bisa bergerak dan hanya 'terpaku' di tembok kusam ini―tetapi hawa nafsuku memintaku untuk menyiksa mereka lebih dari ini. Aku turuti kemauan hawa nafsuku.

"Hilanglah―dari Dunia ini!"

Angin yang berhembus lewat kedua tanganku mulai meluncur dan membentuk sabit yang sangat tajam. Hembusan angin 'tajam' itu melaju dengan sangat kencang. Siap untuk menyiksa kedua prajurit tersebut lebih 'nikmat'. Teriakan mereka terdengar sangatlah 'manis'.

CRAAT

Darah mulai bermuncratan dari kedua perut mereka―yang robek, hampir terbelah. Tumpahan darah dari mereka mengenai baju dan wajahku. Darah yang mengenai wajahku, aku hapuskan dengan jariku lalu aku mencicipinya. Sangatlah 'enak' dan 'lezat'. Seranganku ini mengakhiri perkelahian ini.

Tetapi―aku masih belum puas dengan hasil akhir ini. Amarahku ini masih menyelimuti tubuh ini. Tangan ini mengepal dengan sangat erat.

"Keparat!" desahku.

...

"Wow! Kau menghajar mereka dengan separah ini? Hebat!" puji Sasuke dengan dua 'seni' yang aku buat di tubuh kedua lawanku―yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kau pasti ahli dalam menggerakkan sepasang pedangmu ini." lanjutnya.

"Tentulah," jawabku berbohong.

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya, aku membersihkan 'bekas-bekas' seranganku yang menggunakan elemen angin―elemen yang paling langka dikalangan manusia Azure sepertiku. Sengaja aku melakukan ini―karena identitasku ini harus ku rahasiakan. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu jika aku berasal dari Azure. Jika mereka tahu, 'amanat' ayahku yang ku genggam takkan bisa tercapai.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang. Misi kita telah selesai," ajakku.

...

Di atas gedung pengungsian, Kojuuro membuka Rapat. "Rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang serangan untuk merebut kembali Bumi ini. Tetapi kita mulai dari misi pembebasan daerah ini―untuk kepentingan hidup para pengungsi."

"Kita mengetahui keadaan ini―yang kini sedang dilanda kekurangan bahan pangan. Serta, kita mengetahui tindakan prajurit Azure yang membunuh manusia Bumi yang ia lihat. Kita―dan para pengungsi―tidak bisa hidup dengan kondisi yang 'ambaradul' seperti ini. Banyak para pengungsi yang terbunuh hanya karena keluar dari 'kandang' sebentar dan mengais banyaknya puing bangunan demi secuil makanan yang dapat ia makan untuk hari ini. Kita juga tak bisa biarkan 'keterpurukan' ini terus berlanjut. Salah satu tujuan penting tim Sengoku ini dibangun adalah untuk mewujudkan impian manusia Bumi―yaitu mengembalikan Bumi ini kepada pihak manusia Bumi lagi."

"Setelah dengan usaha kita selama ini yang tidak membawakan 'hasil'. Hasil akan kemenangan manusia Bumi untuk Azure. Saya putuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan dengan tujuan merebut kembali Bumi ini," ucap Kojuuro menjelaskan tentang 'hal' yang akan dibahas.

"Ketua! Senjata yang kita miliki tidak mampu mengalahkan pertahanan mereka. Bahkan―beberapa dari kami senjatanya sudah ada yang rusak dan kehabisan amunisi. Kita bakalan mati sia-sia jika persenjataan kita masih lemah. Ditambah dengan sepertiga anggota di tim ini gugur saat misi mencuri makanan ke Markas kecil Azure lusa lalu. Apakah kita bisa menang dari mereka dengan jumlah pasukan kurang dari 20 orang?" ucap Motonari memberikan suaranya―sekaligus bertanya.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan kita akan menang atau tidak. Demo―kita tetap melakukan misi ini walaupun dengan anggota yang sangat sedikit. Kita akan menyusun strategi yang akan membuat Azure kewalahan," jawab Kojuuro.

"Daya tempur pasukan kita satu banding seratus! Apa kita bisa menang dari prajurit Azure yang sangat elit?" tanya Nagamasa balik.

"Tentu saja Nagamasa. Persenjataan kita kuat sekarang," jawabku menjawab pertanyaan Magoichi yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Kojuuro.

Kami―aku dan Sasuke―sampai di lantai teratas Gedung ini, dengan membawa satu buah kotak cukup besar―berisikan berbagai senjata.

"Kerja bagus," puji Kojuuro akan berhasilnya misi yang dilakukan kami berdua.

"Misinya tak terlalu sulit kok," Sasuke membalas perkataan Kojuuro. Aku juga menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Minna! Ini adalah senjata-senjata yang mereka berdua dapatkan dari Azure. Walaupun senjata ini tak sebagus sebagian besar Azure miliki, namun senjata ini bisa membuat kita mengungguli Azure dan bisa merebut Bumi ini dengan cepat," ucap Kojuuro―lalu membuka kotak berwarna cokelat tua dan terbuat dari kayu.

Puluhan senjata memenuhi kotak ini ketika dibuka. Beberapa dari senjata ini adalah senjata mematikan dan familiar di telingaku. Tidak hanya itu, senjata yang 'terdahulu' pun ada.

"Senjata baru~" seru Yukimura―melihat berbagai senjata di kotak ini membuat matanya terbinar-binar.

"Lihat Fuuma! Ada senapan **HK416** ," sahut Keiji menunjuk senapan itu kepadaku.

Aku menjawab, "Di belakangku juga ada kok," lalu aku mengambil senapan **HK416** yang aku dapatkan dari kedua Azure yang telah ku eksekusi terlebih dahulu.

"Banyaknya! Dapat darimana senapan ini?"

"Kalau yang itu, Fuuma mendapatkannya―dari dua orang Azure yang ia bunuh," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau keren sobat!" Keiji memujiku―sembari merangkul pundakku.

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

Kojuuro kembali berbicara. "Gunakan senjata ini baik-baik. Kuharap senjata ini dapat digunakan untuk tiga kali penyerangan."

Kami semua menangguk―termasuk aku. Mereka terlihat sangat menyukai senjata baru mereka. Syukurlah―setidaknya 'misi' yang aku dan Sasuke lakukan―tidak sia-sia dan diterima dengan positif.

"Fuuma-san," Nishida memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Fuuma-san tidak ambil bagian? Lagipula―kedua pedang Fuuma-san kan sudah agak tumpul," tanyanya. "Atau aku ambilkan saja ya," jawabnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Nishida memilih senjata yang cocok untukku. Mengais-mengais berbagai senjata yang tersisa. Lalu, ia menemukan sebuah senjata―yang hampir mirip dengan kedua pedangku yang aku pakai untuk melawan dua orang Azure sebelumnya.

"Senjata ini cocok kok untuk Fuuma-san, menurutku," ucapnya―memperlihatkan dua buah _Ninjato_ dan terdapat tali hitam untuk di selempangkan ke arah belakang dan sebuah―helm besi? Untuk apa?

"Dan ini―helm besi yang cocok untuk pengganti topi Fuuma-san yang hancur," Nishida melanjutkan―lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

Aku menatap helm ini. Sebuah helm besi―dengan dua lubang berbentuk garis. Dan terdapat kain putih serta tali putih untuk mengikat helm ini. Sepertinya, dikhursuskan untuk dipakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajah seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya Fuuma-san?" tanya Nishida dengan sopan. Aku hargai pemberian dari sahabat kecilku ini―dengan anggukan.

Aku pakai helm itu. Agak sulit untuk dipakai. Tetapi sangat nyaman begitu dikenakan. Dan aku dapat menyembunyikan mataku―yang beririskan merah marun. Meskipun tersembunyi, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dari lubang berbentuk garis.

"Kau―keren sekali Fuuma-san! Kau terlihat sangat keren!" Nishida memujiku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dan jawaban "Sama-sama" keluar dari bibir manisnya. Bagiku, Nishida tidak hanya menjadi seorang 'sahabat'. Tetapi seorang 'Girlfriend' yang selalu membantuku―walau terkadang keikutsertaan dia membantuku membuatku risih juga. Namun, bagiku dia adalah setitik 'cahaya' yang berusaha 'menerangi' gelapnya diriku yang masih belum melupakan peristiwa yang membuat diriku berubah. Dari yang pendiam dan penakut―menjadi seseorang yang berani dan lebih banyak 'bicara'.

Aku menghela nafas. Ku harap Kami-sama tidak 'mengambil' Nishida dari 'kehidupan' yang fana' ini. Aku masih memerlukan Nishida untuk menghiburku di Dunia yang penuh 'kekacauan' ini.

"Fuuma. Ada apa?" tanya Nishida yang membangunkan lamunanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku.

"Aku rasa―persenjataanmu masihlah kurang. Biar aku yang menambahkan," ucap Kojuuro―lalu mencari senjata untukku.

Sasuke―yang melihat diriku banyak ditolong―protes. "Hei! Aku ini juga berperan penting dalam 'misi' tadi tauk!"

"Sasuke! Biar aku yang mencarikan senjatamu!" sahut Yukimura―teman dekat Sasuke―yang bersedia menolongnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah terbantu oleh temanmu," seru Keiji menyenggol tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi jangan danna juga," balas Sasuke lesu.

"Nah, ini juga cocok untukmu," Kojuuro memberikanku satu senapan **F2000 Assault Rifle**. Senapan yang lumayan.

"Sekarang Fuuma-san sudah punya dua senjata," ucap Nishida menepuk pundakku.

Kojuuro kembali angkat bicara. "Nanti malam kita berkumpul disini. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan untuk 'mengusir' Azure dari tanah kelahiran kita!"

"YEEAHH!"

"YEEAHH!"

"YEEAHH!"

Semua berteriak dan mengacungkan senjata mereka masing-masing―sebagai tanda setuju dan bersiap untuk memasuki 'pertempuran' yang sebenarnya.

Aku juga menyambut baik penyerangan yang akan dilakukan malam ini. Mataku memandangan ke arah langit yang begitu cerah. Senyum 'penuh' arti kembali terlukis diwajah ini.

'Akan aku laksanakan permintaanmu, ayah."

...

 **Nishida Pov's**

Angin malam mulai mengerubuni tubuh ini―yang hanya berlapiskan sweater biru muda dan celana jeans hitam. Rambut pirangku tersapu angin malam yang pelan. Suhu dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh mungilku. Kedinginan sedikit yang ku rasakan. Kedua telapak tangan ini mengusap―demi bisa menghangatkan sedikit tubuh ini.

"Nikmati saja perang yang terjadi, Nishida-san."

Suara itu, suara yang membuatku membalikkan badanku ke belakang. Sesosok pria jangkung―dengan penutup besi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ditambahkan dengan kaus putih yang diselimuti oleh jaket hitam polos yang tidak tersleting. Membiarkan dada bidang yang tertutupi kaus putih, terlihat. Dengan gaya yang menurutku―keren ini, membuat pipiku agak memerah―karenanya.

"Aku bingung―Fuuma-san," kataku―memandang langit malam yang ditaburi 'titik-titik' kecil bercahaya, yang bernama Bintang. "Kenapa Kami-sama menuliskan 'kisah' kelam di masa ini? Kenapa semua harus terjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Kami-sama tidak memberikan 'pertolongan' kepada kami? Kenapa Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan doa-doa yang selalu kami lantunkan setiap malam?" lanjutku―yang masih ambigu dengan 'semua' ini. "Dan kenapa Kami-sama hanya bisa 'terdiam' dan tidak memberikan 'hukuman' untuk Azure?"

"Nishida," ucap Fuuma memannggilku. "Terkadang―Kami-sama sudah menyimpan 'takdir' yang lebih baik dari ini. Kami-sama tidak akan pernah 'diam' untuk hambanya yang selalu meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Dan semua ini juga peringatan dari-Nya, agar kita tidak mudah mempercayai 'orang lain' dengan gampangnya," jawab Fuuma 'menjawab' semua pertanyaanku.

Aku kembali bertanya. "Apakah Kami-sama telah menyiapkan takdir yang 'lebih baik' setelah ini?"

Fuuma menjawab. "Kenapa tidak? Kami-sama sudah pasti menyiapkan yang 'lebih baik'. Hanya tekad dan usahalah yang membuat kita semakin mendekati takdir yang 'lebih baik."

'Kau memang pintar―Fuuma,' batinku memujinya. Sesuai dengan ucapanmu, aku percaya Kami-sama telah menyiapkan 'hadiah' bagi kami semua―umat Manusia Bumi.

Ya―aku percaya.

...

 **Normal Pov's**

Mereka―seluruh anggota tim 'Sengoku'―sudah kumpul di atap gedung yang sudah menyerupai lapangan yang berlantaikan semen. Senjata yang mereka 'pilih' telah dibawa. Rasa 'dendam' kepada Azure telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka―termasuk Fuuma. Bahkan, Fuuma sudah lebih 'siap' untuk melaksanakan permintaan 'terakhir' ayah tercinta.

"Minna! Seperti yang saya terangkan saat pidato tadi siang, kita akan melakukan penyerangan 'merebut' Bumi ini kembali kepada kita! Lawan kita bukanlah hanya Azure! Tetapi juga kematian! Buanglah rasa takut kalian dan laksanakan sebagai pasukan pelaksana 'kemerdekaan' bagi Bumi ini! Bumi ini milik kita! Bukan milik 'makhluk' yang mempunyai 'elemen' sebagai 'alat' untuk membandingkan kelebihan kita dengan 'mereka'! Kalian berangkat membawa 'tujuan' dan pulang telah mencapai 'tujuan'! Jangan sungkan mengayunkan senjata ini kepada mereka! Lakukanlah yang terbaik dan jangan takut!" Kojuuro―ketua tim Sengoku―kembali berpidato di hadapan bawahannya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut 'ketua' tim Sengoku―membuat anggota 'Sengoku' kembali 'bersemangat' untuk memukul mundur Azure.

"YEAHH!"

Teriakan 'semangat' kembali diteriakkan oleh seluruh anggota tim Sengoku. Tak luput mereka mengangkat senjatanya ke atas―ke arah langit yang sudah gelap, tetapi dihiasi oleh bintang. Bahkan―bintang turut 'berdoa' untuk direbutnya Bumi ini kembali ke pihak manusia Bumi―agar keseimbangan alam semesta kembali terjaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. Next to chapter 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pojok Pengetahuan-**

 **HK416**

Senjata ini dirancang oleh perusahaan Jerman, Heckler and Koch. HK416 merupakan gradasi dari M4 Amerika, yang memiliki kaliber 5.56mm dan memiliki jangkauan hingga 600 meter. HK416 juga merupakan senjata terbaik yang dikembangkan oleh Jerman, dengan stroke piston yang pendek yang membuat senjata ini sangat berbahaya dan sangat mematikan.

 **F2000 Assault Rifle**

F2000 termasuk dalam salah satu senjata paling berbahaya di dunia yang dikembangkan oleh perusahaan Belgia, FN Herstal. Pada tahun 2001, senjata ini pertama kali ditampilkan di Abu Dhabi pada sebuah pameran pertahanan IDEX. F2000 ini memiliki handguard yang dapat dilepas di depan pelatuk, memiliki kaliber 5.56mm dan jangkauan hingga 500 meter. Selain itu F2000 dapat membuat 850 putaran dalam satu menit.

 **Kembali bersama bacotan RynKireiFRS yang tercintah #plakbyReaders**

Halo minna-san! Kalian lagi ngapain? *Ryn SKSD -_-* selesai juga nih chap ketiga. Masih panjang broh nih fanfic *ngapus keringat*.

Kalau boleh saya jujur, chap ini adalah yang paling SUSAH―sering cengok karena kehabisan ide, gak nyambung, udah ngebayangin capek-capek eh taunya nge-blank, dan de el el yang membuat saya sudah menghapus dokumen chap 3 di Ms. Word dua kali. Bahkan―mungkin di chap 3 ini masih banyak Typo, gak nyambung, OOT plus OOC *Fuuma memang udah OOC dari awal Ryn! -_-* dan EYD yang agak kurang ku perhatikan karena lelahnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Ditambah kesibukanku selama ini―karena aku masih belum bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri ._.

Cuman segini, Ryn pengen hibernasi (?). Mungkin habis ini Ryn bakalan updatenya lama, karena mulai sibuk *tsahh* jadi, kemungkinan Ryn update 3 minggu sekali. Apa itu kelamaan? Tergantung pendapat kalian masing-masing. Jadi kalian nanti tolong isi buku tunggu ya *lho?* maksudnya, jadi kalian harus menunggu ya :)

.

Have a Nice Day!

.

 **RynKireiFRS**


	4. Destroying Sector 12 part 1

Langkah pria separuh baya memasuki sebuah 'bar' yang telah diluluh lantahkan oleh Fuuma dan Sasuke. Menatap sekeliling yang sangat berantakan―ditambah dengan cipratan darah yang masih berbekas. Bahkan, kedua prajurit 'bawahannya' masihlah terkapar belum terurus.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng kecil―melihat semua senjata dan nyawa kedua prajurit 'bawahannya' habis dilahap oleh _mereka_.

"Carilah 'jejak' mereka!"

Pasukan Azure mulai menyisir tempat kejadian. Mencari dengan teliti, menyisir ke segala penjuru ruangan, mereka dengan giat berusaha menemukan 'jejak mereka'.

"Matsunaga-sama!" salah seorang prajurit berseru dan menghampiri Matsunaga―nama pria paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah bulu hitam yang kaku. Ujungnya runcing seperti pedang. Ditemukan ditubuh kedua korban pak!" jawabnya―menunjukkan bulu yang dimaksud.

Matsunaga meraih bulu tersebut. Memerhatikan struktur―dan ketajamannya. Meneliti setiap sisi dari bulu tersebut. Mulai mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ada 'Azure' yang berkhianat kepada kita! Telusuri dia secepat mungkin!"

* * *

 **Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma present.**

 **InVaSiOn**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA yang punya tuh CAPCOM. Tapi Fuuma itu milik saya. Paham? #ditendang**

 **A/N: Maafkan saya minna-san! Jika chapter 4 ini telat banget di updet. Melebihi dari tiga minggu. Maafkan Ryn :") sebagai gantinya, chapter 4 ini saya pastikan (semoga) bebas Typo. Dan mohon maaf juga kalau chapter kali ini―ada unsur sadis. Jadi, mohon maaf :")**

 **Welcome to My Fanfic. Enjoy and Read This:)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Sepertinya―dia berelemen angin, Matsunaga-sama," ujar salah seorang peneliti yang berhadapan dengan Matsunaga. Menunjukkan kepada pria paruh baya itu―sebuah bulu yang prajurit bawahannya temukan―melalui grafik hologram. "Terlihat dari strukturnya saja sudah ketahuan. Tidak ada elemen lain yang menggunakan bulu tajam sebagai sebuah senjata."

Matsunaga berdecak kesal. "Brengsek! Padahal Azure telah menghormati mereka yang berelemen langka macam angin. Lantas―mengapa mereka berpaling dari punggung Azure yang lebih terhormat ketimbang Bumi?! Azure seperti itu haruslah dipenggal!"

"Bahkan―bunuhlah sesadis mungkin, _Shousha,_ " peneliti itu menambahkan. "Pengkhianat tidaklah boleh dibiarkan hidup-hidup. Itu sudah menjadi 'tradisi' bagi bangsa Azure."

"Kau benar. Tradisi nenek moyang kita haruslah dilestarikan."

...

Malam semakin larut. Hawa dingin semakin dirasakan, tatkala tidak ada yang namanya 'penghangat ruangan'. Ditambah, keadaan sumpek didalam gedung pengungsian―membuat suasana semakin menyesak.

Seorang anak kecil―menghampiri ibunya yang tengah mencoba tidur. Hawa yang dingin dan malam yang semakin larut, membuat anak kecil yang tengah bermain―balik ke tempat orangtuanya dan beristirahat.

Sang ibu mencoba untuk duduk. Lalu anak itu duduk dipangkuannya. Merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Hoahmm," tanya anak itu―menguap karena lelah.

Lelah dengan semua ini.

Awalnya sang ibu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian, lengkungan bibirnya terbentuk sebagai tanda 'senyuman'.

"Sampai Kami-sama mengabulkan doa kita semua," jawabnya―halus dan tersenyum.

Anak itu mulai memejamkan mata. Melepaskan semua beban hari ini dan beristirahat untuk hari esok.

Bersyukurlah kau nak, kau tidak ikut berperang seperti kakak-kakakmu ini yang memperjuangkan untuk membuang jauh-jauh Azure dari tanah kelahiran kita.

Tak lama lagi, Bumi kembali ke gengaman kita.

...

"Kosuke! Lamban kau datang! Darimana saja kau selama ini? Jangan bilang kau memperkosa gadis Bumi lagi?" tuduh Shinobu dengan macam-macam dugaan.

"Oi! Bersihkan semua fitnahmu itu Shinobu! Aku baru saja dipanggil _Shosha_ ditempat terbunuhnya Uta dan Hitomi. Mencari jejak pembunuh kedua teman kita tuh," jawab Kosuke―kesal.

"Kau bertemu _Shousha_? Apa yang ia katakan? Lalu jejak pembunuhnya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Shinobu bertubi-tubi.

"Sabarlah! Katanya, ada Azure yang berbalik punggung kepada kita. Lalu, aku dan semua prajurit yang ada disana diperintahkan untuk mencari pengkhianat itu," jawab Kosuke―menjawab 'semua' pertanyaan Shinobu.

"Lantas? Kenapa kau tidak ikut mencarinya?"

"Kau ingat? Aku yang menggantikanmu menjaga markas ini bersama dengan Saeki. Hush sana!" Kosuke mengusir Shinobu.

"Dasar. Pencet tombol ini lima menit lagi," desah Shinobu―memencet tombol _switch_. Kemudian meninggalkan Kosuke dan Saeki berduaan.

...

"Mereka sudah _switch_! Pergilah kalian ke dalam markas! Kalian hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum mereka memencet tombol! Laksanakan!" perintah Kojuuro―terhadap kelompok yang sudah ia bagikan sebelumnya.

Kelompok suruhan Kojuuro mulai memasuki area markas sektor 12. Semua mengambil posisi yang telah diberitahukan Kojuuro sebelum aksi 'serang balik' ini dimulai.

Lima menit kemudian, tombol itu dipencet kembali. Dengan ini―semua pengamanan markas kembali ketat.

"Nah, giliran kita yang bergerak!"

...

"Permisi pak. Bolehkah saya masuk?" pinta Yukimura yang menyamar menjadi wanita Bumi yang tersesat.

"Untuk apa~nona yang kawai ini~" Kosuke mulai menggoda Yukimura.

Saeki menyikut Kosuke. "Oi! Bagian aku tuh!"

"Kau ini! Dia 'kan berada di hadapanku. Akulah yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya!" balas Kosuke memaksa.

"Mana mungkin! Akulah yang lebih cocok menggodanya!"

"Enak saja! Milik aku tuh!"

"Jangan mencuri sembarangan!"

"Siapa yang mencuri hah?!"

Adu mulut Kosuke dan Saeki tak dapat dihindarkan. Ejekan mereka makin lama makin meninggi. Yukimura memberi kode kepada Fuuma―berupa kedipan mata. Bertanda Fuuma harus melaksanakan 'tugasnya'.

Fuuma muncul dibelakang mereka berdua. Mengangkat ninjatonya. Lalu mengayunkan dengan kuat―menuju batang leher milik kedua pria mesum tersebut.

CRAATT

Kepala mereka berdua berhasil dipenggal. Kepala mereka bergelinding ke bawah. Sedikit darah yang mengenai baju Fuuma. Ia meletakkan kembali ninjatonya―kedalam sarung yang berada dipunggung Fuuma.

"Dasar lelaki mesum!" desah Fuuma kesal.

"Bahkan mereka terlalu mesum―Fuuma-dono," Yukimura menambahkan.

"Kalian sukses! Kita lakukan rencana selanjutnya!" perintah Kojuuro.

Mereka sukses masuk ke dalam. Sebagian kelompok yang diperintahkan Kojuuro masuk terlebih dahulu telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Lihatlah, mayat prajurit telah berserakan layaknya sampah plastik dihalaman. Pasukan _Sengoku_ mulai memasuki gedung markas sektor 12 yang dipimpin―oleh Imagawa Yoshimoto.

...

"Yoshimoto-sama! Yoshimoto-sama!" teriak salah seorang prajurit Azure yang selamat dari serangan pasukan Kojuuro. Dia masih kuat untuk menghampiri pimpinannya―walaupun tangan kirinya dirampas oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa~Nikyu?" tanyanya dengan suara 'khas'nya.

"Yoshimoto-sama! Mereka―manusia Bumi―menyerang kami semua! Mereka―segera kemari!" jawab Nikyu. Kemudian ambruk karena kehabisan darah.

"NANI?! Bagaimana mereka bisa menyerang kalian semua? Bagaimana mereka bisa menembus pertahanan kita yang ketat?" Yoshimoto panik.

"Tenanglah―Yoshimoto-sama. Kita akan bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap seseorang yang merupakan tangan kanannya. "Dan kebetulan. Ideku ini bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat," lanjutnya―tersenyum 'licik'.

Yoshimoto berdiri dihadapan 'tangan kanan'nya. "Katakan padaku. Apa idemu? Jangan sampai kipas ini yang akan membuat tubuhmu tak berbentuk!"

"Tenanglah, akan aku beritahu," jawabnya.

...

BOMMM

DUARR

"Yeah, bazoka juga tak terlalu buruk," komentar Keiji―seusai menembaki pasukan Imagawa.

"Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan bazoka itu. Huft," balas Toshie yang hanya bisa mengalah.

"Kau bakalan kalah denganku Keiji!" seru Matsu menembakkan pasukan Imagawa dengan machine gun yang barusan ia rebut.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Sebagian pasukan terkena peluru yang dikeluarkan machine gun.

Keiji dan Toshie melongo.

"Makanya jangan sok dulu," ujarnya tersenyum puas.

Sementara Fuuma, Kojuuro dan Motonari melawan serdadu pasukan Imagawa yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Dan banyak pula mereka bertiga menebas kepala masing-masing pasukan dan mencincang tanpa ampun. Membiarkan potongan tubuhnya dibawah dan beresiko diinjak-injak oleh mereka yang ada di sana.

Namun, tampaknya Imagawa masih menambah pasukan. Sehingga setiap kali mereka menyerang―setiap kali juga 'mereka' diturunkan.

"Fuuma―Motonari―Ieyasu," Kojuuro memanggilnya. "Sudah saatnya kalian langsung ke 'tempat' Yoshimoto."

"Kojuuro-san tidak ikut? 'kan Kojuuro-san yang memimpin tim kita," tanya Nishida―yang sedari tadi menebas pasukan Azure yang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk menghabisi 'mereka' dahulu sampai tak tersisa. Nanti aku menyusul," jawab Kojuuro.

Fuuma, Motonari, dan Ieyasu mengangguk. Mereka mulai pergi menuju 'tempat' Yoshimoto.

Sebentar lagi, doa-doa manusia Bumi akan terkabulkan.

Fuuma menengok ke arah belakang―seraya berlari. Dirinya melihati gadis yang beda setahun dengannya―bernama Nishida. Dilihatnya, bibir gadis Bumi itu mulai merangkaikan kata-kata. Ucapan semangat untuk kekasihnya.

"Fuuma-san. Ganbatte ne!" teriak Nishida.

Fuuma membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Dirinya kembali menoleh ke arah depan. Dan Nishida mulai memandang Fuuma―yang sudah tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang berperang disana.

'Fuuma-san. Jangan mati,' batinnya meminta―dan khawatir terhadap Fuuma.

'Nishida―tenanglah. Akan aku penggal kepala Azure untukmu,' batin Fuuma―seakan-akan menjawab ucapan batin dari Nishida.

...

BRAKK

"Yoshimoto! Keluarlah!" bentak Ieyasu mendobrak pintu. Namun, terlebih dahulu Fuuma memenggal kepala sang penjaga pintu. Lepas itu baru mereka masuk.

BLAP

Mereka tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Pintu yang mereka masuki kembali tertutup. Seketika―ruangan menjadi gelap. Mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Ini baru bungkusannya saja―bung. Isi dari 'hadiah' belum dikeluarkan.

Lalu, terdapat penerangan. Bukan―bukan ruangan itu kembali terang. Cahaya itu hanya menyinari sebuah box merah―dengan terdapatnya garis ukir kuning. Mereka kembali dibingungkan oleh taktik yang diberikan oleh tangan kanan Imagawa.

"Kenapa box segala ada disitu? Imagawa sudah gila," ucap Motonari―berpendapat.

"Mereka pikir dengan harta kami akan menyerah begitu saja? Tidak akan!" Ieyasu menambahkan.

"Tapi, aku rasa itu bukanlah harta," Fuuma memberi pendapat yang berbeda. "Mana mungkin box berisi harta setinggi itu? Sepertinya ini taktik mereka," Fuuma melanjutkan perkataan―seraya menyimpulkan.

"Memang benar sih kalau dipikir-pikir. Box setinggi itu mana mungkin berisi harta," balas Ieyasu setuju dengan ucapan Fuuma.

/"Kalian memang benar. Khi khi khi. Mana mungkin aku mau memberikan semua hartaku kepada kalian? MIMPI bung!"\

Suara itu―mereka mengenalinya. Suara itu―suara Yoshimoto. Mereka bertiga menatap tajam box berwarna merah tersebut.

/"Aku Imagawa Yoshimoto. Pemimpin wilayah kekuasaan Azure unit 19 sektor 12. Dan aku berada di dalam kotak ini. Bunuhlah aku wahai para pasukan Bumi!"\

Mereka menyiapkan senjata mereka. Mata mereka semakin tajam.

/"―jika kalian bisa melewati 'tembok besi' milikku. Khi khi khi!"\

Suara itu menghilang―bersamaan dengan munculnya enam manusia Azure. Mereka semua pria. Bertampang ganteng nan keren. Masing-masing mereka berbeda elemen. Perbedaan elemen mereka terlihat pada warna rambut mereka.

Merah untuk api

Biru muda untuk es

Putih untuk angin

Biru tua untuk petir

Pirang untuk cahaya

Dan hitam untuk kegelapan.

Mereka berenam berdiri berjejer. Memasang tatapan tajam untuk menggilas ketiga manusia Bumi yang tak kalah keren dari mereka.

"Heh.. hanya ini lawan kita?" tanya Kira―pria berambut merah.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Shirou―pria berambut putih―dengan suara datar.

Sementara dipihak Bumi sendiri. Tidak menampakkan ekspresi kegentaran mereka terhadap lawannya yang memiliki attack lebih besar dari mereka. Mereka memasang tatapan shinigami yang akan meregut nyawa enam pria keturunan Azure tersebut. Mereka bertiga makin menguatkan senjata yang mereka genggam. Menandakan mereka tidak rela direndahkan seperti itu. Terutama Fuuma dan Motonari yang sama-sama berasal dari Azure. Tentulah mereka memiliki attack yang tidak bisa direndahkan begitu saja.

"MATILAH KALIAN!"

Sena―pria berelemen es―menyerang mereka dengan elemen yang ia punya. Elemen yang ia keluarkan, membuat es yang berbentuk zig-zag yang meluncur ke arah 'mereka'.

Lebih tepatnya, ke arah Fuuma.

TRAANG

PRAKK

Es itu seketika terbelah dan hancur―sekali tebasan.

"Kau takkan mudah mengalahkan kami, SAMPAH!" ucap Fuuma membentak

Mereka mulai bertarung dengan sengit. Kira yang berelemen api mengeluarkan elemen berbentuk panah api yang meluncur dengan cepat. Namun, mereka berhasil menghindar. Shirou menyerang mereka dengan elemen angin yang berbentuk ombak angin. Namun, ombak angin itu berhasil ditebas Fuuma―dengan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Cih! Tidak sulit juga," desah Fuuma―menghapus keringat.

'S#*$! Mereka kuat sekali,' pikir Naki―pria berelemen kegelapan. 'Aku gak boleh kalah dari mereka!'

Naki mulai mengeluarkan elemennya. Seketika tempat pertarungan mereka telah tertutupi oleh elemen milik Naki.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengambil ancang-ancang penyerangan.

"RASAKANLAH INI WAHAI MANUSIA BUMI!"

Berjatuhanlah jarum-jarum runcing yang banyak. Mereka bertiga dihujani jarum kegelapan oleh Naki.

Namun, Fuuma segera menebasnya dengan elemen miliknya.

WUSHHH

Jarum-jarum itu mulai terhempas. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang terkena jarum itu.

"Giliran aku sekarang," ujar Motonari mempersiapkan elemennya.

Motonari merusak kurungan kegelapan yang dibuat Naki―dengan cahaya yang mulai membentuk jarum cahaya. Atom demi atom mulai hancur. Molekul yang menyusun kegelapan itu juga mulai hancur. Lapisan kegelapan yang mengurungi mereka bertiga mulailah robek dan hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Ieyasu yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa mematung. Tak menyangka apa yang kedua sahabatnya lakukan benar-benar hebat. Bahkan―Ieyasu sendiri tidak tahu kalau Fuuma dan Motonari adalah Azure yang menolong manusia Bumi.

"Kalian berdua―manusia Azure?" tanya Ieyasu―tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Maaf kami berdua tidak memberitahukanmu―Ieyasu. Kami memanglah Azure," tutur Motonari.

"Walau kami Azure. Kami tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membela bangsa kami. Kami akan menyelamatkan Bumi ini. jadi―" Fuuma mulai berjalan mendekati Ieyasu. Mengambil salah satu pedang ninjatonya dan menaruhnya didekat leher pemuda Bumi itu. "―jaga status kami sebagai manusia Azure. Rahasiakanlah. Jika kau membocorkan status kami―" ninjato milik Fuuma semakin mendekati leher Ieyasu. Ieyasu merinding akan tindakan yang dilakukan Fuuma―terhadapnya.

"―kepalamu akan kami penggal dan kami jadikan sebagai bola sepak. Paham?"

"Akan aku jaga―status kalian. Singkirkan ninjatomu itu dari leherku," jawab Ieyasu sekaligus meminta Fuuma untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Dirinya masih merinding.

Fuuma menghapus ninjatonya dari leher sahabatnya. Memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya.

Motonari memengang pundak sahabat Azurenya. "Tindakanmu itu terlalu sadis―Fuuma," Motonari berkomentar.

"Setidaknya―dia tidak akan berani membocorkan rahasia kita dihadapan khalayak banyak. Mana mau seorang pun manusia Bumi yang menginginkan kepalanya dijadikan bola sepak," jawab Fuuma―diakhiri dengan kekehannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Akan aku jaga rahasia kalian," ujar Ieyasu―meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Well, kami percaya kepadamu. Kau percaya kepada kami. Kita sama-sama percaya satu sama lain. Jangan ada yang berkhianat," balas Fuuma―dengan suara datar.

"Wah, wah, wah, lawan kita ternyata 'pengkhianat ' itu ya?" sahut Shirou―dengan tatapan licik. "Pantas jika seranganku bisa ditebas dengan mudahnya. Dia sebanding denganku!" lanjut Shirou menunjuk Fuuma.

"Pengkhianat! Kenapa kalian berbalik punggung dengan kami?!" tanya Kira membentak―penuh dengan amarah.

"Simple saja. Karena Bumi ini bukanlah TEMPAT KALIAN!" balas Fuuma dengan nada tinggi―seraya mengeluarkan elemen angin berbentuk bulu kaku tajam yang mengarah kepada mereka. Kali ini, diujung bulu itu terdapat sedikit racun yang bisa membunuh tiga orang sekaligus.

WUSSHH

SET

PRANGG

"Kita berelemen sama. You know? Apabila azure bertarung dengan sesama elemen―maka akan sebanding dan tidak bisa saling mengalahkan," ujar Shirou―menghancurkan seluruh bulunya dengan pedang yang ia keluarkan dari sarung, yang terikat dipinggangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu capek-capek menjelaskan teori itu kepadaku," balas Fuuma datar. "Namun―aku ingin menghancurkan teori itu―bahwa kita bisa saling menjatuhkan, walaupun kita sama-sama berelemen langka!" Fuuma menyerang Shirou―dengan step yang sangat cepat. Mengangkat ninjatonya dan berusaha melukai Shirou sesadis mungkin.

Namun―tebasan pedang ninjato miliknya berhasil ditahan Shirou.

"Percuma kau lakukan ini kepadaku―pengkhianat! Kita tidak bisa mengungguli satu sama lain," ucap Shirou menampar perkataan Fuuma.

"Tch!" Fuuma semakin mendorong pedangnya. Begitu pula dengan Shirou. Bahkan―dikedua senjata mereka―keluar elemen angin mereka. Sehingga menimbulkan gesekan―yang pada akhirnya―

―menimbulkan ledakan.

DUUARRR

Mereka terpental jauh. Tubuh mereka berdua mengenai dinding ruangan itu.

BAKK

"Fuuma! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ieyasu―menolong Fuuma sehabis terpental.

Fuuma hanya mengangguk―walaupun didapati luka memar pada siku tangan kanannya. Dia tetap menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kalian urus yang lain! Biar aku yang mengurus si rambut kakek itu," pinta Fuuma―memegang siku tangan kanannya.

Ieyasu dan Motonari mengangguk. Mereka mulai menyerang kelima manusia Azure tersebut.

Sementara kondisi Shirou sendiri hampir mirip seperti Fuuma. Namun, kedua sikunya luka memar.

"Sial!" gumamnya.

"Lihat! Kau terluka lebih parah dariku. Ini menandakan―kalau teori itu tidak sepenuhnya benar," sahut Fuuma―berjalan mendekati Shirou. Elemen angin muncul ditangannya. Bersiap untuk menyerang Shirou. "Matilah!"

SYUUT

Angin yang berbentuk sabit yang sangat tajam―meluncur ke arah Shirou. Shirou menghiraukan rasa sakitnya dan kembali menyerang Fuuma.

"Ombak angin!"

WUSSSHH

Angin yang dibentuk Fuuma hancur dan diganti dengan ombak tembus pandang. Ombak itu mengarah ke Fuuma.

Fuuma mempersiapkan kedua ninjatonya.

"Meruncing!"

Ombak itu yang semula tumpul―menjadi zig-zag dan meruncing tajam serta kaku. Luncurannya pun semakin cepat. Semakin mendekati pria bermarga Fuuma.

SET

PRANGG

Berhasil ditebas. Sayangnya―

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Tes,tes,tes―

―serpihan runcingan itu mengenai tubuh Fuuma.

...

"Ah! Aku masih kurang nih menembaki mereka semua."

"Kau ini! Kau sudah menembaki sepertiga dari mereka tauk!"

"Beraninya kau memarahi Matsu ya?!" Toshie membentaki Keiji.

"E-ekh gomen!" pinta Keiji menyerah.

Kojuuro menghapus keringat―dengan lengannya. "Mereka lama-lama habis juga."

"Imagawa pasti pemimpin kaya! Mengeluarkan pasukan sebanyak itu tidaklah dengan biaya yang murah," ucap Yukimura―menghapus noda darah di senapan _SS-2_ miliknya.

"Masih untung kita yang kalah jumlah, menang,"ujar Sasuke―menaruh senapan _SIG SG 550_ dengan menyelempangkan talinya dipunggungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang menuju 'tempat' Yoshimoto? Aku harap mereka bertiga selamat," usul Nishida―kepada semua yang ada di situ.

"Baik. Kita bantu ketiga teman kita yang di sana!" perintah Kojuuro―kepada semua pasukan yang masih hidup.

Semua mengikuti perintah Kojuuro―dan mengekori Kojuuro ke 'tempat' Yoshimoto. Setelah sampai di Depan pintu, mereka melihat kepala sang penjaga pintu yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Sudah ku duga. Ini pasti kerjaan Fuuma," desah Kojuuro menghela nafas.

"Fuuma-dono hebat! Aku pecahin kepala ini dulu ya!" Yukimura mengarahkan senapan _SS-2_ ke kepala itu.

DORR

"Aku rasa itu berlebihan―Danna," komentar Sasuke sedikit―jijik.

Kojuuro mencoba buka pintu ruangan 'tempat' Yoshimoto. Anehnya, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

Terkunci.

"Kok dikunci? Seharusnya tidak ada yang mengunci mereka selepas mereka memasukinya. Dan seharusnya tidak ada orang lagi di sekitar pintu ini―selain para penjaga bukan?" Kojuuro bertanya-tanya akan keanehan ini.

"Sepertinya―mereka bertiga dijebak," ucap Nishida memberikan kesimpulan atas terkuncinya pintu ini.

PIIIIP

Sebuah tembok besi bergeser. Menampakkan labirin gelap tanpa ada penerangan.

"Mungkin itu pintu yang mengarah ke sana," Nishida berjalan mendekati labirin itu.

Muncul setitik cahaya dilabirin itu―yang membuat kedua bola mata Nishida menangkap objek titik bercahaya.

"Mungkin ini jalan menuju ruang itu―Kojuuro-san," ujar Nishida―masih mengecek labirin, tanpa memasukinya.

"Minna! Aku bagi kelompok kita menjadi dua bagian! Kelompok satu―bertugas memasuki labirin. Ditakutkan jika ini benar-benar jebakan," seru Kojuuro―menunjuk dua puluh dua orang disebelah kanannya. "Kelompok kalian sementara dipimpin oleh Keiji."

"Yes! Dengar tuh Toshie?" sahut Keiji mengejek Toshie.

"Cuman sementara saja―keiji! Jangan belagak!" balas Toshie menasihati Keiji.

Kojuuro melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sementara sisanya―ikut denganku berjaga disini. Menjaga daerah sekitar sini. Siapa tahu mereka tiba-tiba menyerang di sini."

Nishida menunjuk dirinya. "Berarti aku tetap di depan pintu ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kojuuro. "Dan kau―Keiji," Kojuuro melemparkan jam tangan yang bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

Keiji menangkapnya.

"Kita terhubung lewat komunikasi itu. Bawa kelompokmu yang benar! Jangan sampai lengah!" pinta Kojuuro memberitahu.

"Tentu saja!" balas Keiji―memasang jam tangan.

Keiji dan Kelompoknya telah pergi.

"Kalian―jaga diri kalian baik-baik di sini. Lihatlah sekitar kalian. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, lapor! Kita termasuk aku―belum tahu ini jebakan mereka apa bukan. Berhati-hatilah," seru Keiji kepada semua yang bersama.

Semua setuju dengan amanah Kojuuro. Mereka menjaga diri masing-masing. Memegangi senjata mereka kuat-kuat. Apabila ada satu Azure mendekat, mereka hajar bersamaan.

...

Semua menjadi patung. Seketika suasana sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan darah―yang jatuh dari luka dada bagian kiri pria bermarga Fuuma.

Terutama Ieyasu dan Motonari. Mata mereka terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, lihat, dan yang terjadi. Kedua pikiran orang itu menjadi satu―

Jangan mati, Fuuma.

Bertahanlah

Bertahanlah

Dan bertahanlah.

Sementara yang terluka hanya bisa meringis. Serpihan ombak itu masih aktif meluncur dan menusuk dada kirinya. Menggoreskan segaris luka dipipi kanannya. Menancapkan bagian runcingan diseluruh lengannya. Sial! Pasti sakit!

"Akh!"

Fuuma mengeluh kesakitan. Memegang dada kiri yang terluka. Mencabut serpihan yang cukup dalam menusuknya. Erangan keluar begitu ia cabut semua serpihan itu.

Darah yang keluar semakin deras. Fuuma mulai merasakan sesak. Luka itu bisa perlahan-lahan menggerogoti nyawanya.

Fuuma jatuh terduduk. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit―tetapi tidak bisa. Darah semakin mengucur dan membasahi bagian sekitar luka―yang merupakan kaus putihnya. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Pandangannya semakin buram. Nafasnya semakin tersenggal.

Ieyasu dan Motonari mulai meneriaki namanya.

Namun, Malaikat pencabut nyawa telah lebih dulu menertawainya.

Menyiapkan tongkat sabit untuk menyambit nyawanya.

Nyawa Fuuma berada diujung tanduk.

Teriakan Ieyasu dan Motonari semakin samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Fuuma. Semakin lama―semakin tak terdengar.

Malaikat telah menutup telinganya.

Habislah riwayatnya.

Kedua mata Fuuma menutup rapat. Tubuhnya mulai tersungkur. Detakan jantungnya mulai melemah. Semakin lama―detakannya berkurang satu dua detakan. Nafasnya semakin melemah. Dadanya naik turun juga dengan pelan. Sampai semuanya―

―berhenti.

Berhenti?

Berhenti?

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

Bumi kembali menangis.

Harapannya kandas sudah.

Dia telah mati.

Fuuma telah gugur dalam perang ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pojok Pengetahuan (again)-**

 **1\. Assault Rifle SS-2**

Assault Rifle SS-2 adalah senjata ASLI buatan negeri kita―yaitu Indonesia. Senjata milik Indonesia ini menjadi senjata yang memiliki akurat yang tinggi. Walaupun masih ada yang lebih tinggi dari SS-2 namun memiliki kecepatan peluru yang mengerikan.

Menggunakan kaliber 5.56 x 45 mm NATO dan 223 Remington, diyakini kecepatannya melebihi senjata AK-47. Banyak tentara kita yang menggunakan SS-2 ketimbang Handgun karena jauh lebih enteng.

 **2\. Assault Rifle SIG SG 550**

Dikelas Assault Rifle, senjata buatan swiss ini adalah senjata yang memiliki akurasi tertinggi dari semua jenis Assault Rifle. SIG SG 550 dirancang oleh SIG ditahun 1970. Alat bidik yang terdapat pada senjata ini mampu melihat musuh hingga 1000 meter dan mampu melihat musuh dalam kegelapan atau malam hari.

Di Indonesia, SIG SG 550 digunakan oleh satuan Konstrad Tontaipur, satuan pengintai yang dilatih untuk berperang dalam keadaan khursusnya bertempur dalam kegelapan. Namun, disamping bagusnya SIG SG 550 masih banyak senjata yang lebih mematikan dari ini.

(Sumpah demi apa saya gak dibayar buat promosiin nih senjata #ditending)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan (?) Author Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma #plak:**

Halo minna~Ryn kembali lagi :) tapi sebelumnya maaf―maaf banget pake begete (?) Ryn telat update seminggu. Soalnya Ryn habis lewatin peperangan dimana para guru memasang tampang kiler kesana kemari. Dimana para guru kepo melihat jawaban demi jawaban saat duduk berdampingan sama kakak kelas. Ditambah bany―*udah Ryn Kebanyakan -_-* yang intinya Ryn habis ngejalanin U-T-S.

JEGER

Dan petir pun terdengar. Cetar #disepakberjamaah.

Dan Ryn mau kabarin lagi. Ryn akan pindahkan balesan Reviewnya dibawah. Jadi―akan aku baca―

Masamune: *ngerebut kertas milik Author* Sini biar aku aja yang bacain!

Ryn: Balikin ih!

Masamune: Eh, ente belum ngeluarin ane ke dalam Fanfic ente! Masa baru Babunya saja sementara ane yang pemimpinnya kagak dikeluarin lagi! (Kenapa Masmun jadi pakai bahasa betawi :v)

Ryn: Baiklah, aye mengalah. Hiks! (Ini lagi :v)

Masamune: Baik. Saya akan bacakan balasan Review **Hananami Hanajima-san**. Yang tertulis dikertas ini, Author ingin meminta maaf karena ada Typo yang seharusnya Nagamasa malah Magoichi. Soalnya Authornya plinplan dalam pemilihan charanya (?). Author dan aku (walau gak dimasukin ke kedalam Fanfic :v) mengucapkan terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti Fanfic InVaSiOn sejauh ini. Mohon maaf kalau Author punya Typo yang tadi udah dijelaskan. Have a nice day yo!

Yukimura: *Merebut kertas dari Masmun* Gantian dong! Mentang-mentang gak dimasukin jadi yang pertama! Harusnya aku hiks!

Kasuga (?): Kau ini! Kayak anak kecil saja! Sini biar aku saja! *ngerebut kertas* aku juga enggak dapat peran dari Author tuh!

Ryn: *Menyerah* Ambil lah tuh.

Keiji: *Puk-puk* Sabar-sabar.

Kasuga: Aku akan balas Review dari **Shakazaki Rikou**. Yang tertulis disini, Author memang udah pengen banget bikin Fanfic berbau Sci-fi sejak kelas satu SMA. Cuman enggak tau kenapa Author enggak dapet idenya. Nah, mungkin lagi rezekinya Author tuh dapat mimpi yang akhirnya bisa membuat Fanfic InVaSiOn dapat bertahan sampai empat chapter (dan masih panjang lho kisahnya). Oh ya! Author memang akhir-akhir ini kurang banget yang namanya kosakata semenjak hitung-hitungannya turun. Tetapi, Author bakalan banyakin kosakata dichapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic ini dan doakan Author semoga hitung-hitungannya naik dan semoga saya cepat dimasukkan dalam ceritanya. Have a nice day ya!

Kasuga: Selanjutnya, balasan Review **DissaChavaliana** akan dibacakan oleh Kenshin-sama *ngasih kertasnya*.

Ryn: Giliran Kenshin langsung dikasih. Dasar pedang cantik karatan!

Kasuga: *Deathglare* Apa kau cakap?!

Ryn: I'm not say anymore. Okay? I leave! *Kabur*

Kasuga: *Ngejar Ryn*

Kenshin: Baik. Saya akan bacakan balasan Review **DissaChavaliana**. Selamat datang kembali di Fanfic InVaSiOn (lagi hiatus ya?). Kata Author, dia dulunya anak gamer Counter Strike. Jadi, Author tau senjata-senjata begituan. Nah, karena tau akan senjata-senjata begituan, jadinya dimasukin deh ke dalam Fanficnya. Soal Nishida? Oh, dia lagi ngambek dipojokan gegara Author tega buat Fuuma meninggal dichapter empat. Tapi, katanya Fanficnya belum ending kok. Buktinya, masih ada tulisan To Be Continuednya kan? Gapapa kok Reviewnya pendek. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Have a nice day!

Ryn: Sudah-sudah hush sana! *mengusir Kenshin dan mengambil kertasnya lagi*.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mendengarkannya―*Oi ini bukan lagi ngawas kelas tadarus ya ._.*―Ralat. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca chapter ke empat ini. Mohon maaf banget kalau updatenya telat en banyak banget kesalahan. Jujur saja, Ryn lagi banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, Ryn tidak bisa janji untuk tepat setiap tiga minggu updatenya. Mungkin chapter yang kelima masih bisa tiga minggu. Mungkin pas chapter enamnya Ryn bakal hiatus. Doakan Ryn semoga cepat masalahnya dan tetap bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Fandom Sengoku Basara ^_^ dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review untuk Ryn yang polos ini :)

Have a nice day yo!

.

.

.

Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma.


End file.
